Only a lifetime away
by LadyofTheDarkSky
Summary: Anna is a vampire and a leader of an allpowerfull cavern. Yoh and Hao are the strongest of werewolves and are the leaders of their own packs. The background is a war which started 8 centuries ago...How, or maybe, who will end it? HaoxAnna. R&R please!
1. Begining of it all

The rain poured down as if the sky was torn by something.

The nights were cold and wet in these days… Actually, this season was the most unforgiving, not only by the wetness, but it gave a slumber to person's soul. As if something was putting a sleeping gas to it…

Although the nights and days were monotonous, the night time was the time when most of the other world's life was at it's full swing. That was a world of darkness, blood, death and war. The life of such creatures as vampires, werewolves, gargoyles, succubus, incubus and so on. This was the world of the darkest beings.

But this world was also covered by it's charm. And with this charm, our story begins…

A blonde woman, around 25 years old, walked in the rain. She carried katana is her right hand and the blade was covered in blood that was already half-washed by rain. This woman had a black eyes, which was as cold as death, her fangs flashed into the light of lanterns of the street, every time she inhaled and expired. The woman's perfect bodylines were covered by a black leather overall, that looked like a second skin.

The woman was panting. She had had a though night as well as any other nights. She stopped, from a sudden noise she heard. A normal person wouldn't have heard it, but she wasn't one. She was a creature. And the creatures like her were gifted with greater and more developed six senses. A shadow passed through the alleyway. The blonde turned that way, but didn't move towards it. A shadow moved again quickly, this time behind her. The woman didn't react this time. She closed her eyes and lowered her head and just stood there.

"Come and get me" she said, her voice shot through the pouring rain, and it could freeze the hell. A big figure appeared behind her, but the woman didn't react. She was expecting this. The creature raise his paw with claws, reaching 10 centimeters length. It reached towards the woman, but she quickly turned around and thrust her katana into monster's stomach. The wolf-like creature howled in pain and collapsed to the ground. The woman took her katana from werewolf's body and looked to the creature's snout, which was slowly turning back into human's face. For some time, a half naked man, in his early thirties, rolled in pain. The blond only stood there, looking to him, not saying a word. She didn't give out a single emotion, instead she hissed to the poor man:

"You'll have to do more than that to get me" a man squealed in a last and the most painful bits of his life and then his body relaxed, eyes stopped moving, mouth fell open. The woman squatted down and checked his pulse. Not a single beat. She stood up and walked away, the water dripping from her…

The blonde woman came in and shut the door behind her. She tossed katana into the corner and walked towards the shower. She washed herself for a quite a while, then changed into a short, black, silky night-gown. As she walked into the bedroom, she looked into the reflection of her in a mirror.

"Another battle won" she said to herself. "Anna Kyouyama, you promised to end it some time ago. And yet you've done nothing to fulfill this promise. What a shame" she smiled to the last words. They sounded so sarcastic to her and so unreal. As if she had a shame. A vampire fell on bed. She wanted to relax and to take a rest. For almost eight centuries she'd been fighting werewolves and she eventually got sick and tired of it all. But she didn't have a choice, but to continue on doing it. Since she became a leader of the cavern called Death Dealers, she ahs been restless. And it all happened five hundred years ago… So long ago, but yet the memories flew in her head as if everything happened yesterday…

xxxFLASHBACKxxx

_Anna stood at he place, where big sewers ended. All around her were the bodies of men, who once were werewolves. Now they all were dead. The blonde stood there, katanas in her both hands. She was panting, due to that she just defeated a dozen of strong werewolves all by herself. She stood in half shock, half satisfaction with herself. _

"_You were extraordinary, my dear Anna" a soft and soothing voice came from one of the sewers. Anna turned her head. There stood a man in his late sixties. He was wearing an old-fashion gown, that served him as a fighting suit. Hair that should be fallen out long ago, were in their right place and had grayish color that mixed with used to be brown locks. This man was also spreading an energy around him, a certain aura that made everyone respect him. Anna bowed her head respectfully. _

"_Master Vincent" the man laughed to this salutation._

"_You can call yourself a master, you know that" Vincent closed to her, overstepping the dead bodies. "You are right one to take my place when I'll go to hibernation. You are the one" Anna looked up to the man who once saved her life. She didn't show it, but she learnt to love this person as father. _

"_I'm not worthy" she whispered. Vincent put his hands on her shoulders. _

"_That's why it must be you. You're not corrupted by the unforgiving passions and greedy thoughts. Accept my offer and you'll understand the true meaning of power" Anna didn't have a choice then, but she didn't hesitate much. _

"_As you wish…"…_

xxxENDxOFxFLASHBACKxxx

Anna woke up from her memories, when she saw a dark night sky turning into a morning grey. It stopped raining as well. Anna drawn the curtain and covered all the light that was beginning to come to her room. A light was her enemy now, that could kill her instantly. Although she coped with this truth long ago, she still missed the sun. She remembered it from a days when she was still human.

Anna covered with the warm covers and sank into the peaceful slumber, that driven all her troubles away…

On the top of a multistory building, a unusually big and brawny werewolf. It looked at the sunrise and slowly turned to human. As it completed the alternation, a man stood in it's place. He had long dark brown hair, which flew in the morning breeze. Well-built body was tanned with a color of a honey. Scars on chest and six-pack belly were visible clearly. The man had deep brown eyes, which had this careness and smirk. Strange combination, but it suited him very well. A man smiled to the sun, which met his eyes.

"Another pack destroyed. Oh well, guess it requires my interference" he thought to himself and jumped from the multistory, without a single wink…


	2. Senses and preparence

Anna woke up slowly next evening. For a while she laid in her bed, thinking, waiting until the sun will completely set. Since she became a vampire six centuries ago, she would feel the presence of the sun. She could feel when the one thing she used to love, slowly dieing beyond the horizon. The time of fights and death started once again.

Anna got up and walked into shower. After that, she dressed her usual black leather overall and put on a long also black leather coat. She like dressing in leather. Not even that, she was used to this kind of dressing, that she couldn't imagine herself looking other way. If you do not count the times when she's alone in her home. Anyway, Anna walked into the garage and looked around. It was a spacious one, with two cars and a motorcycle. One car was silver BMW, powerful, but elegant. Another was black FERRARI, sports – styled one. And lastly, a black motorcycle BLACK KNIGHT. Anna walked to it, opened the gate, straddled the motorcycle, put on a black shades and drove from the garage fast. Anna's blonde hair fluttered behind her, as she drove her steal horse skillfully through the narrow alleyways. She was heading to the headquarters of the Death Dealers. The headquarters was a huge mansion in the countryside of the city. It was secluded place, where barely came any humans, but it was still protected very well. Most of Anna's soldiers lived there, but she has chosen to live in a city. She preferred more solitude.

As Anna drove to the mansion's gate, it opened itself. Since everybody knew it was her, nobody stopped her in the way. She entered the house and everybody's eyes fixed on her, but Anna didn't react. It was already so normal that people are staring at her in fear that she would have thought that something's wrong it they weren't. The blonde walked through the main room, where sat a bunch of ladies, dressed up for a cocktail party. As she moved through another door, she entered the control center, where they could plan their attacks and strategies, discuss the matters of weapons and technology. The place looked like another world from all other places in mansion. On a platform, in a round formation, stood desks with a computers, a person always was by it, always pumping information. In the middle of a stood a round table, with a 3D view creator above it. In the room, which was quadratic form, stood more tables, with of without computers, also filled with papers, weapons and other stuff. Few other doors were there, each leading to a different places. Anna walked on a platform, a tall, bald, muscular guy, around her age and with a tattoo by his right ear turned to her and straightened up, like in a line of battle.

"Miss Anna, we've been expecting you" he started in a low-boss voice.

"Good, Bill. Now, what are the results of the remainder of the werewolves pack?"

"Yes, miss. Our daylight warriors have been searching their main hide-outs, but nothing was found. Not a single wolf, only the material, which seems to be their personal belongings"

"I see. Form me a 3D video and show me all the places you've searched" she gave orders in a cold voice. Anna never socialized much in her cavern, but she sort-of liked this guy because of his logical thinking and operative actions. Her orders were given and he would obey them and fulfill his task as best as he could. Anna turned to the table. An image of the city and sewers appeared in front of her. Some sewers, houses and multistory buildings were marked in green color. Anna skimmed over them.

"And not a single sight of them?" she asked again.

"No, miss. I've sent scouts to this spot" a red one appeared in the south east part of a city. The paradise of marketplaces. "But they reported that they found nothing yet"

"Well there shouldn't be" Anna said more to herself. She walked to the computer. "I want every leader of teams to be here in two minutes. And they better be quick"

"Yes, miss" Bill walked to the man, working at the computer and asked him something. A few minutes later a group of men and women was standing in the room. Anna walked to the edge of a platform so that everybody could see her. A silence fell immediately.

"I'm glad that you all are here. All of you fought bravely yesterday, but there are some things still undone. Look here" she turned to the city's hologram. Some spots appeared in a white color. "Two of you will choose a group of ten vampires and will search the two spots: one in the north region of a city, other – the south west. As for eastern, I'll choose five and go there by myself. Any questions?"

"Why of all, these spots?" a Japanese man asked. Anna pierced him with a cold gaze, making him feel guilty for his question, but Anna didn't feel anything like that, she only didn't have another look to look to the people.

"Because I sense there is some werewolves there. We seldom check these parts of the city, so they could be hiding there. Anymore questions?" silence "Good, so who volunteers?" a woman with long white hair, sparkly red eyes and longer than usual fangs stepped out.

"Commander Jeanne, miss. I accept on going" Anna nodded. Another vampire, this time man, came out of the crowd.

"Commander Jake, miss. I too accept on going" Anna nodded to him as well.

"That's all for it now. Good luck everybody" she walked from the platform and gone to the weapon room. As she walked in, she saw a man behind the table, fixing an automatic gun. He was tall, well-built, mulatto, who was extremely good in guns and technology. Also, he appeared to be an expert in swords and other old-fashioned weapons, which Anna used.

"Ah, the leader finally shows up" he said sarcastically. Anna gave a tsk and crossed her arms on chest.

"If I wasn't patient, you would be already kicked out of this place"

"But since you are patient, you'll have a look to this" he put a bullet in front of her. It was different from the rest: this one looked as a glass jar with tapered in the ends. It had a what looked like silver protections, to put in the gun. The jar itself was filled with silvery liquid. Anna's lips curled into a slight smile.

"Silver nitrite. Let me guess, it goes straight into the blood stream, so they won't be able to dig it out"

"10 points to miss Anna" the mulatto laughed "Another gift to werewolves from uncle John"

"Ok, Johnny. If you have a prototype weapons for these, give them to twenty people. This night is perfect for testing these. And you've got something for me?" she asked still smiling.

"Oh yeah, you're going to love this" he turned to the metal cupboard and came back with two black scabbards. He put them on table in front of Anna. She carefully took one of them and dragged out a silver-bladed katana from it. On it's blades were scooped Japanese hieroglyphics. It said: _A traveler will always find his home. _Anna took another one. It was identical to the first, but the writings were different. These ones said: _The pain is a detail of life. _ Anna took few steps backwards, rising swords into the air and swinging them skillfully. She closed her eyes, calmed her senses and the movements of her body became perfectly controlled, graceful and accurate. Suddenly she stopped and looked at John.

"They're perfect. Thank you"

"Better look after them" he said as Anna put sword back into their scabbards. "it took me five months to make them" Anna looked to him coolly. This sent chills up John's back, but he didn't show it.

"Don't worry, I will. Now I gotta go. There's some werewolf ass I gotta kick"

"Hey, one more question. How do you know there will be werewolves?" Anna smiled with a smirk.

"I sense it" she said simply and tied swords on her waist with special belt. "you still won't understand"

"I'll try not to. And Anna" he called as she reached for a door knob. Anna stopped "Be carefull" the woman only nodded and walked out.

The blonde and five other persons on the motorcycles drove along the streets. Tonight was the night, when all of the werewolves will be removed from this city. The time will come to move for another. Soon…


	3. Meeting Him

The six motorcycles stooped in the crossroad of four alleyways. In the middle of square crossroad was single sewer well, covered with iron cover. Six figures walked to it, one man opened it and one by one they jumped into the sewer.

As Anna jumped to the grounds, she contacted Bill with an earphone.

"How we're doing, Bill?"

"Good" a low-boss voice answered "Jeanne's and Jake's squads are moving in underground"

"Very well. We're under as well. I'll contact you again" she clicked of and led her squad to the tunnels.

A lone figure on the top of the building watched as six other figures disappear in the ground. The man smiled cruelly. A blow of wind caught his long hair and the ends of his black leather coat.

"Right in the palm of my hand" he said to himself and jumped from the roof.

Anna and her squad moved quickly through the tunnels of sewers, lead by electronic maps in their mini-computers. They suddenly stopped, due to that they reached another crossroad. It was large room, which's walls came high up. It was lit up with moonlight, peering down through the holes of well covers at the top. But what was impressive that four gigantic pipes came from the walls. And no other door, just the one that they just came in.

"Where to now?" a green-haired guy asked. Lyserg was his name. He was not only a good fighter, but had this ability to seek and find objects or persons "should I look for it?" he asked already preparing his crystal pendulum.

"Save it for more dangerous times" Anna ordered coolly. She, then, walked in the middle of a room, her eyes peering across each of the pipes. Her mind became clear and calm, no foreign thoughts. Suddenly, she felt how her senses becoming as sharp as shark's. She could feel every single movement, she could hear every single blow of the smallest wind, she could see every tiny detail of a surrounding. A sudden sense of understanding came to her mind. Anna turned around to her companions.

"That's how's going to be. Lyserg, take Brenda and Joe and go to this one" she pointed to the sewer behind her "Caleb, you Harry and Ted will go to this one" she pointed to the sewer behind them "as for myself, I'll to this one" she showed the left pipe "other is not worth bothering, it ends up as dead end" Nobody argued with her. Everybody knew that Anna has a strong sixth sense, which helps greatly in situations like this one. The group scattered. Anna climbed to the pipe and quickly walked forward.

After a long walk she saw a light ahead. Anna picked up her pace and reached the light's source. She stopped with a gasp of amazement. What she saw seemed to be an old drift mine, going under the city. Anna heard a rumors that here someone use to dig out gold, but she never believed that. Now things changed. In front of her was a huge abyss, which seemed to be endless as Anna looked down to it. The walls were made of crumbling stones. What was amazing that here wasn't dark, the space was lit up by moonlight, peering through the holes in walls. How created such things, Anna didn't know. She noticed another entering, a similar to the one she came from on the other side of a cliff. There was no way through, since the remaining of the bridge hollowed dangerously. The blonde looked up and saw an iron cable going through the abyss. Anna hesitated for a second, but the she hopped on the cable and got her stability on two legs. Then she closed her eyes, took a dep breath and flipped over, first ramming on her hands, then on feet again. And so on and on, feet by feet, she closed to the other side. Suddenly, a loud thug scratched the silent and cable broke of. Just then Anna stood on her hands, so she tightened to the cold iron and flew for the impact with a stone wall. But she never impacted it, she just pushed away from it with her legs, making the cable swung even more. She swayed like this and when she felt that the height is enough, she released the cable, flipped over in the air and jumped on the other side of a cliff, which she was so willing to reach. Anna let a breath of relieve and walked away, the end of her coat flitter.

As Anna walked on, she found herself in a tube form room, which's floor had water till ankles. Anna stopped suddenly. In front of her, in about six feet distance, she saw a werewolf, standing and looking straight to her. Anna noticed that this one was one of the biggest and oldest. It was muscular and black-furred, with bright green, clever eyes. The cleverness of the eyes surprised Anna, because usually when a man turns his clear mind disappears. A wolf began to change into a human. His fur disappeared, his height decreased, his skin became honey-brown. _Wow, he's handsome. Look at that body and skin. Wonder if his arms are… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING! HE'S AN ENEMY! _Anna looked at the man in front of her, her thoughts already controlled. The appearance of the person was strangely familiar to her, but she shook these thought away as well.

"Who are you?" Anna asked coldly. This voice would scare the hell out of everyone, but this guy made only no reaction, but smiled with a smirk to her.

"You go to straight to the business, miss Kyouyama. I like that" Anna suddenly became completely pissed off.

"Don't you use that smirk on me" she said dangerously. Never ever somebody talked to her that way, especially a werewolf. "Who ARE you?" she now demanded.

"Ok, if you whish to know. I'm Hao Asakura" Anna winked.

"Asakura? Aren't you the brother of that idiotic excuse of a werewolf, called Yoh Asakura?"

"Yes, but I'll ask not to call his that way. He's a very clever leader" Anna fumed inside, but stayed cool on outside.

"Right. His last pack in this city was destroyed yesterday. He cannot even protect his own borders and now his big brother comes to help the poor baby" she said with a mocking voice. That made Hao laugh.

"You know that I'm the twin that boned first? Impressive how a vampire like you are so informed"

"Are you underestimating me?" Anna asked angrily.

"No. I just express my amazement" he walked closer, his feet tearing the surface of a water. Anna didn't react to his movements, but stayed focused on his actions. She somehow knew what to expect from this guy.

"I saw you there, in the mine. You were extraordinary. Not many could do that"

"I can do even more" Anna hissed dangerously, but Hao didn't stop moving to her, until he was a step away from her. He reached his arm, wanting to touch Anna's cheek, but she jumped around quickly and rammed katana in Hao's back.

"Don't you even dare to touch me, scum of the earth" she hissed.

"Like you are better. We all are the same creatures of the night, why are we fighting each other?" this question lingered in Anna's head for a long time, but now she just couldn't take it for granted.

"Don't play coy with me" she hissed into Hao's ear. As she leaned to him, she sensed his scent, a familiar one, of vine, sweat and honey. Anna tried not to think of it. "You will be speared today, Asakura" she whispered to his ear "Because I want you to deliver a message to your brother. Say to him, that Anna Kyouyama will never give up and that his brother is in her dept" she pushed Hao away from her, pointing him with katana. "And you will stay away from me" Hao smiled.

"What? Afraid that you're going to like me?" Anna burst with anger and disappeared for one second. Another she was in front of Hao and she smacked him. The guy fell in a water.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that" Anna turned around and walked away, not looking back. Hao smiled to her back. _Well, it was worth it… _


	4. I don't remember you

Anna ran from the place as quickly as she could. She wanted to get away from that man, which was so familiar that her heart bumped to lungs. Suddenly Anna stopped. She heard her earphone ring. She clicked it on.

"Yeah"

"Miss Anna, Lyserg and Caleb's teams are fitting in the upper sewers. The resistance is heavy"

"Send them reinforcements and send me a map to find them"

"Already done, miss. Joe and twenty Death Dealers are moving in the sewer already" Anna smiled weakly. That's what she liked about this guy: cooperative and thinking forward"

"Good. I'm out" Anna switched off the earphone and took a mini-computer from a small bag, behind her back. She opened it and looked at the map, that showed up in the screen immediately. The spot, where the rest of the team was, wasn't too far away, but far enough for a quick reach. Anna noticed something on the floor – a bar – shaped silhouette shone on it. The woman looked up and saw a bar-like hatch above. She put the computer back to the bag, took out the hatch and lifted herself to it.

Lyserg and Caleb's fought with a great courage, but werewolves were stronger. No kidding when it's fifteen against six. One of the werewolf cornered Lyserg and aimed to his throat, but the creature suddenly was kicked away with great force. The body flew through the space and hit the stone wall with head. It quickly turned to human and died instantly. Lyserg looked in front of him and smiled.

"Nice of you to join in" he said to the blonde woman, who was dragging out katana "what took you so long?"

"Long story. Let's go, reinforcements are nearly here" and so they fought, the fight wasn't equal, but since Anna came in the party, everything's changed: already she killed five werewolves and wasn't about to stop. She just wanted to thrust her sword in one wolf's back, but something hit her hard. Only her perfect sense of balance saved her from hitting the wall. Anna looked to the thing that hit her.

"Yoh Asakura" she hissed. The werewolf was similar to Hao's wolf form, but this one had only one difference – his eyes was violet and clever as well. The wolf stood in front of her, his eyes showing that he's recognized her. Another one joined him. This was nearly a family reunion. Anna began circling the two, her eyes changing into dangerous cat-like form. This kind of change meant that she was angry and ready to kill everybody in her way. Although she was flaming outside, inside she was as calm as ice. As she circled the brothers, she twisted her swords in hands, making them shine in a moonlight. Everybody surrounded them, waiting for a fight. Yoh's patience reached end and he jumped towards Anna, so did Hao, but Anna disappeared in eyes and appeared behind them. She slashed the swords through each back and kicked them, making the fly across the room. Anna landed safely and smirked to the:

"Is this all you can do?" Hao growled to her, but Anna only showed her fangs, with the silent hiss. Hao charged again, but Anna only jumped up, flipped over and by doing that, she slashed through his skin again. Suddenly, Anna felt that something grabbed her hair. She turned around, with the pain of course, but she managed to hit the arm that grabbed her. Anna once again landed safely. She noticed that reinforcements arrived. They started a fight once again, putting an end to the other one. Hao looked at Anna with furry. Anna only smirked to him.

"This isn't over yet" she shouted and retreated, since her warriors were already done with the fighting.

"What about those two?" one man asked to Anna. The woman only looked to two werewolves disappearing in a sewer hatch.

"Leave them. They will come by themselves and we'll be waiting for them" she turned around and walked out of the sewer to the fresh night air.

Five kilometers from city, where hills started, two men, looking like exact clones of each other, walked through the woods. Their destination was a big old cave at the bottom of the mountains.

"I can't believe we couldn't defeat her. That was so embarrassing" the man with short chocolate-brown hair said. Yoh's face was as if the world has come to an end.

"Yeah, it sure was. But, hey, at least we found an enemy actually worth fighting" the other man with same, but long hair commented. Hao was too busy thinking to be in a bad mood.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Well…I kinda liked that blonde vampire. She's not like the rest" Yoh chuckled.

"So? Don't tell me you have your eye on her. Remember what happened when you had a romance with that cute white-haired vampire. What was her name again?"

"Jeanne. Yeah, yeah I remember, father got so furious that I had to hide my face for a weak from him not breaking it. He always thinks about vampires as lower forms of nature, but I always disagree"

"And you always get into a love affair. Yeah, that's the rebel heart. Oh well, if you try to hit on her, then at least come back with whole head. Hao eyed him.

"Thanks, little bro, you always are very helpful" like that they reached the cave. It was an ordinary cave from first sight, but as you go deeper, you find a breath taking halls, full of stalactites. Under them was a shining ground, clearly made by men. Usually, these kind of halls were full of computers, weapons, 3D hologram tables, widescreen TV's and other technological stuff. Yoh and Hao walked in and rushed to the medical hall, which was right up to the right hall from the main. Others were living quarters and head offices. Both brothers had cuts on their backs, Hao even had three and Yoh additionally had a huge wound on arm. The doctor, a beauty with pink hair patched them up. She wasn't only a doctor, but a good friend of both guys. Tamao, was her name and she was a witch, who knew everything about herbs and healing.

"So, who made you both look so beautiful" Yoh slightly blushed.

"Don't ask, Tammy, that's a top secret" Tamao smiled to him.

"I can always tell when you're lying, because you never knew how to do it properly" Hao chuckled "It was that Anna Kyouyama, wasn't it? She knows how to hurt into places where you cannot protect" Hao popped his eyes to her.

"You know about her?"

"Who doesn't? All city's absolutely puzzling boiling from amount of rumor about her. She's the strongest, even stronger that Vincent. Or at least they say so" Hao smiled.

"That makes things even more interesting. Ok, I'll be going now. Father wanted to see me" he stopped before going to the door "oh and thanks Tammy" he kissed her cheek and ran fast. Tamao blushed.

Anna opened the door of a kitchen. It was only lit up by a halogen light from a bar. Anna sighed in relief that no one was here. She opened the fridge that was full of blood packs. Vampires owned at least five companies which stocked blood, so they never had trouble with eating, or drinking, whatever you call it. Most of vampires stopped hunting people, since the beginning of XX century. Only the one's that lived a street life or had old attitude still hunts humans. Anyway, Anna filed a large glass and drank it in one sip. Instantly, she felt how strength's coming back to her body, how scratches are disappearing, how cut hair are growing back to their normal length. That was the good side of immortality: you can stay beautiful always. Anna filed herself another cup and sat by the bar. She then took a cigarette from drawer next to her and drew on it. Normally she doesn't smoke, only when it comes to the times, when she had to think about hard questions, that's bothering her. This was the one and it's name was Hao Asakura. Anna tried to replay the conversation with him, but all she saw has his face and muscular body and a feeling of that she saw him before never left her since that meeting. Anna didn't notice how door opened silently. A tall man, dressed up in the same overall as Anna walked in. He was handsome, with brown slanting cattish eyes, black hair, which ended up in blonde. He had a strong muscular body, his muscles were visible even through thick leather. The man approached Anna.

"The last time I saw you smoke was when we had to plan a strategy of lurking attack of a huge pack of werewolves. What's this time?" Anna looked at him and smiled with a tired smile.

"You know what, Jake? You know me better than anyone else and I'm starting to dislike that. But as for you, I think I can share a bits of my mind" Anna said it with a friendly voice. Tracking back five centuries ago, Anna dated Jake. She dated many guys then, she was more party-person then. But even then she didn't smile a lot. Since she became the leader of Death Dealers four centuries ago, she stopped dating and stopped smiling sincerely. Now all she gave out was a smirks or sarcastic smiled. An exception was Jake; he made her smile warmer. Jake sat in front of her and put his hands on a bar, folded his fingers.

"I'm listening"

"Tell me, what you know about Hao Asakura and his family" Jake blew out a long sigh, showing the ends of his white fangs.

"All I know is that Asakuras are the oldest family in werewolf clan. They made marriages with human women or all type of witches, which gave births for new, pure blooded werewolves. The Asakuras are strong and proud of their families name and Yoh and Hao Asakuras are known as the strongest of all time werewolves"

"Who was their mother?"

"She was a human, but very…different from all others. She was very beautiful and clever, plus she could heal people by herb medicine. I saw her once. But the rumor says that she gave birth only to one boy as a werewolf. Other was bitten and turned to it, when he was born, but no one knows if this is true" Anna nodded.

"Ok, the family's history is impressive, but I never saw Yoh and Hao fighting together until this night. Why?"

"Hao was fighting in other fronts for many centuries. The twins were departed for a long time"

"That makes sense. Anyway, they aren't so tough. I've made a lot of damage to them" Jake laughed.

"Well, nobody ever told that they are stronger than you. Is that what was bothering you?" Anna smirked to him.

"No, but I said I'll only share _a_ _bits_ of my mind, not all of it" Jake shook his head, smiling.

"Ok. I'm much to frighten to argue with you, Anna. Anyway, you're going tomorrow?" Anna looked at him with confusion.

"Going where?"

"The party? Annual gathering of cavern's leaders? Any ringing of a bell?" Anna leaned back in her chair, covering her face in hands.

"Jeez, I completely forgot. Should I go there? I don't really want to" Anna always hated such things of long dresses, mini umbrellas in a cocktail glass and pointless talking about nothing.

"You have to, you know that. They're going to count you as disrespectful leader, not that they pay much respect to us" Jake scoffed to it. He wasn't this kind of party person.

"Yeah. Fine. I'll go" Anna looked sad, not only about party, but because tiredness was coming all over her body. All she wanted was to get to the bed.

"I have a proposal. Let's go together. It won't be so hard when you're with me" Jake smiled mischievously. Anna smirked back.

"Jake O'Conner, are you asking me out?"

"No. I wouldn't dare. Just you know…as old times when we made fun of other 'aristocratic' dumps" Anna laughed sincerely. Only Jake made her laugh like this, these days.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow" Anna stood up, putting her already bunt out cigarette in ashtray.

"I'll pick you up, ok?"

"Fine. Bye" Anna walked out of the kitchen, then out of the mansion, to the garage and drove home on her motorbike. As she reached her house, which was an ordinary Japanese style, sun was beginning to rise from east. Anna looked through the window, to the last stars on a sky. A thought about Hao Asakura crept into her head. She shook the thoughts away. _No need for him, no need…I don't remember you…_


	5. Talk? No way!

Hao sat on a top of the cave, where his pack lived. The man looked to the morning sun, that met his handsome face and smiled. He loved this moment when sun would rise and wake up the world for a new day. _Wonder if she knows what sun is like…_ A thought about Anna crept in Hao's mind. He smiled to this matter. Since when he cares about a vampire and especially, the one as cold and mean as her? Not in a million years. But still, Hao couldn't not think about her, about her perfect body, beautiful face, black clever eyes, cold, dangerous voice. _Hey, man, don't get much into it! She's one hell Ice Queen. Make that damn beautiful one. _Hao laughed to this argue with himself. He stood up and looked around. Whole forest was covered in a dew, that made sun's warm ray play around them and show it's rainbow colors. Nothing looked purer and prettier than this kind of morning. Hao inhaled his full lungs and jumped from the cliff, his hair and leather coat flittering behind him…

Anna closed her laptop and yawned. When she came back, she couldn't sleep, so she decided to look for info about that drift mine she saw before. There wasn't much, though. All she find out was that it closed because government figured it's not safe for city and it's dwellers. Another thing she read was that mine's owner, some Carlo Yamamoto, half Italian, half Japanese, died from cancer. _Oh well, I'll check it on headquarters main computer. There should be something more that this newspaper bullshit. _Anna walked to the kitchen, carrying a glass with her. She drank coke with rum, due to it always made her sleepy. When she entered the kitchen, Anna felt a sudden pain in hand and dropped the glass, which broke into peaces. Anna looked at her burnt hand and then to the place where curtain didn't block sunlight. Anna sighed. _That's stupid of me to forget this one. Oh, if only I hadn't this stupid fear of sunlight. I bet Hao's enjoying every morning when sun's rising. _Anna was surprised by herself. Since when she's thinking about what that stupid Asakura brat is doing or not doing. _I need a peaceful sleep. And right now. _The woman walked to her bed, not even bothering to take off the black mini-dress she was wearing, Anna sunk into a peaceful slumber before she put her head on a pillow.

At the late evening, Anna woke up with a rush. She was already late for preparation for the party. Not that she cared or anything, but she still wanted to look beautiful, if not to others then to herself and to Jake. He, at least, was worth it. Anna just finished with her make-up, when she heard something shuddering in other room. Anna's body tensed immediately. She took a silver dagger, which she was holding in drawer of a bathroom. The blonde walked slowly out of it and silently rushed to the living room. She couldn't see anything, but she felt someone here. Anna's sixth sense worked perfectly: she located the presence of an intruder and appeared right behind him, putting the blade under his neck.

"What are you doing here, Asakura?" It was Hao. Anna pushed silver dagger painfully to his skin, but Hao didn't even let out a single grunt.

"Looking for you? Why do you think I've came? To rob you?" Anna let go of him and walked around, facing him. She folded her arms on chest, looking angrily to his eyes. Hao toured across her body, which was covered only by fine black silk gown and it was short, too short for Hao to not drool to her.

"So? Aren't you gonna explain yourself? I have better things to do rather than standing and acting for a statue to you" Hao managed to return his gaze to hers, since he couldn't tear it from her perfect lines.

"Ok, I've came to talk" Anna let out a laugh. It was cruel and jeering laugh.

"To talk? Are you trying to mock me? You werewolves no longer have any honor if you come like this in vampire's house and telling it that you want only to talk. What are you trying to pull?"

"You can laugh all you want, but still I'm here to ask you something that I've wanted to that day we met" Anna rose an eyebrow.

"And what's that?"

"Will you accept on peace treaty?" Anna's mouth hung open. _What did he say? _

"You're asking me, to try and end this war?" she couldn't believe it.

"Listen, I know it's strange, but I despise this war more than anything. I saw how many werewolves, vampires and other species were killed through those centuries and I don't want it to go on. And I know you don't want it either"

"So you've decided to come to your mortal enemy to discus what wants and whishes we have? That's pathetic, you know" Anna couldn't believe this guy. He said it as simple as if he would be talking about weather. And he calls himself honorable.

"Ok, I forth seen that you're going to hesitate, but at least think of it"

"Wait a minute. Who said I want this war to end? Who ever gave you such thoughts?"

"Well, you didn't kill me in that sewer pipe. That means something" Hao smirked to her. He knew he hit right spot. Anna fumed.

"You're calling me vulnerable?"

"No. I'm trying to get to your character, but I'm not really successful"

"No shit. Now, if that's all, you know the way to the door. I have other matters tonight" Hao smirked as she walked past him.

"You look wonderful when you're angry" slipped out to him. _I'm in trouble. _Sure enough, Anna slapped him hard.

"Say that one more time and you're dead, you waste of fur" she said harshly, her eyes sending sparks. Hao smiled to her and, wrapping arms around her waist, he pulled her near his body.

"I'm not waste, I'm the glory of it" he said in a whisper. Anna spat in his face.

"Let me go, you moron" she struggled in his embrace, but Hao's arms were strong. Anna felt that she fell into situation, not in her advantage. Not many were situations like these, but if there were, Anna would always find a way from them, but this time it was different. Hao smiled with a smirk, which Anna already used to hate.

"Say sorry for all insults you made and I will"

"Not in a million years" Anna squeezed his arms, sinking her nails in Hao's delicate skin. Hao didn't even react.

"We do have eternity. I'll wait" this disrespectful and smirking tone annoyed Anna. She punched him into the face. That made Hao loose his balance and he fell on the floor, dragging Anna with him. She fell on Hao, who protectively hugged her to him. Anna felt slightly embarrassed. _That idiot! Oh just wait for my revenge! _Anna tried to roll from him, but his grip tightened. Anna looked to his eyes.

"Let. Me. Go" she demanded. Hao shook head, smirking.

"Say sorry"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!" Anna struggled in his arms. Hao rolled over, pressing her body to the floor with his. His voice became husky.

"You are the most disrespectful, stubborn, shrewd, dangerous, impeccable and annoying person that I've met. The one thing why I haven't sliced you to peaces, because you're interesting to me as well. Now, say sorry, or else" Anna laughed, looking straight into his eyes. Usually this look would scare the hell out of everyone, but this man seemed to be not afraid of it. Oh well, that made thing even more interesting.

"You're not worth my sorry" she said coldly. Hao's eyes flashed with fires of hurt proud.

"You don't know me then" Anna scoffed.

"Guess you don't know me as well" she kicked him where it hurts a lot. Hao rolled from her, grunting in pain. Anna jumped up, dragged katana from scabbard which was hanging on the wall. She pointed it to Hao, who was standing up slowly.

"Get out. And don't you show up here again" Hao smiled to her with a slight smile.

"You know, it was worth it. And besides, you're the most beautiful as well" he then turned around and left. Anna stood in amazement for a couple of minutes, not believing in what he just said. _He said I'm the most beautiful. Ah, he was just fooling you. _Anna put katana to it's place and walked to the wardrobe to dress up. As she looked into the mirror, she somehow didn't recognized herself. Once she was wearing a dress, she wasn't the same Anna Kyouyama who would kill any werewolf in her sight. Now she looked as an aristocratic lady, which Anna disliked very much, but somehow, she felt pretty this way. A signal of a car beeped outside. Anna put on a black chamois coat with fur inside and left, closing the locking door behind. She sat into a sports – styled black car, next to Jake, who was wearing a tux.

„Redy?" he asked with a ironic smile

„As never" Anna answered cooly, her mind still lingering on the latest events beetween her and Hao. _His body was so warm thaI still can feel it. He must have some fire inside him that makes him so...hot. _Anna slapped her twice for such thoughts. Jake drove car through narrow streets and parked by a huge mansion by the lake. They both walked in. A footman took Anna's coat and showed them in. Before Anna and Jake closed to the stairs leding to main hall, Anna noticed Jeanne standing in a corner.

„You go" she said to Jake „I'll be quick" Anna walked to the white – haired woman. She noticed her eyes go sadder.

„Hey, how are you?" Anna asked cooly, but Jeanne knew that she was concerned about her.

„Fine, I just, don't want to go. You know, as everybody's looking to me as if I was somekind of snowman" Anna smiled weakly. Because of her white hair and red eyes Jeanne had problems socialising. Anna always denounced people who looked to this woman this way. She really was a wonderful person.

„Hey, don't worry, let's go together, shall we?" Jeanne nodded and they walked to the main hall. It was filled with peopel, dressed up with gowns and suits. The hall itself was huge, with big archway windows, marable floor and stairs. The band of jazz was on a scene, palying smooth jazz. On the ceiling hung huge chandeliars, made of real cristol. As Anna and Jeanne showed up on a stairs, everybodies eyes fixed on them. Jeanne was wearing dark blue, glittering dress, with a saphire necklace on her neck. She looked beautiful alright, but she couldn't even compare to Anna's beauty. For the girl was wearing a dress, all made from crochets, that made her skin looked as if it was tattooed. The black silk only covered her breasts and her bottom things. Silk was only on her chest's front side, uncovering back and belly. Then it wrapped around her bottom and peered down her back to the ground, making the efect of real skirt. Her front legs were uncovered and showed her chamois, high heeled boots. Big opal earrings hung, beautifuly reflecting her eye color. Anna saw how every body stares ar her. She saw Jake's eyes pop out, since he haven't seen her in complete light, due to that the lobby wasn't lit up well. Anna sighed inside her thoughts. _This is going to be one hell of the night... _


	6. Silver Rose

Anna came back early. It was only 2 o'clock in a morning when she flung open the door of her house and shot them behind her. The evening was going well, until this Ren Tao showed up. He was the elite of vampire society because of his fortune and looks, but Anna saw him as another brainless, wealth - struck brat, which done nothing except spending all the money that he could. A memory of them talk flashed through he head, as Anna stood leaned back against the door.

xxxFALSHBACKxxx

_A tall, well-built, yellow-eyed man walked to Anna. He smiled and bowed to her. _

"_Miss Anna Kyouyama, what a fortune to meat you" Anna almost threw up from such a flattery. _

"_Pity I cannot say the same thing about you, Tao" she spat out. The smile from Ren's face faded as if there wasn't ever been one. _

"_You haven't changed, Miss Anna, not a single bit" _

"_What a coincidence, you haven't changed as well" she said sarcastically. Few people were listening to their conversation. _

"_With this kind of attitude you won't go far, Kyouyama, you know that" Anna scoffed. _

"_I'm already far away with it, but here you won't go with that tiny brain anywhere" Ren fumed. _

"_How dare you to speak with me like that?" _

"_I speak to people with a respect they deserve in m eyes. You don't deserve any of it, so bare with me" Ren hardly controlled his fist hitting her ribs. _

"_If you weren't a woman…" _

"_You mean, if I wasn't so strong. Oh come on, Tao, everybody knows you wouldn't be able to at least touch me. Not talking about real fight" Anna embarrassed him in front of all people. Ren's fist grew into a fists. _

_  
"You…" _

"_I'll leave now, since there's nothing here for me to do. Good night to you, Tao. I hope you'll have a werewolf in your throat" Anna turned away and gone up the stairs, everybody staring to her or to Ren… _

xxxENDxOFxFLASHBACKxxx

Anna sighed and walked to her bedroom. She looked in the mirror and thought. _Night's not over yet. I cannot sit at home like this, not now. I need to go somewhere, right now. _She, then, pulled of the dress, toured through her wardrobe and picked up some clothes: red tight mini-skirt, red corset-like blouse, which uncovered Anna's shoulders, red chamois high-heeled, knee-length boots. She put on a beautiful necklace, which made the ornaments of red roses. Anna looked to the mirror once again. _Perfect. _She sat into silver BMW and drove fast across the streets. She parked by the night club where gathered everyone. And I mean everyone: vampires, werewolves, witches, sorcerers, dark-elves and whole other creatures. That's why Anna liked this club more than any other. It seemed as if peace really came in the world, at least for the night. Anna walked inside the lobby and threw the tattooed guy her red-leather coat. He nodded and turned back to the TV, he was staring in before. Everybody knew who Anna was, so she didn't even bother paying an entrance payment. As Anna walked to the end of corridor, where steel doors led to the dance-stage, she noticed one strange thing: in the niche of the wall, right before entrance, on one-legged wooden table stood a bouquet of dark red roses. Anna froze in front of it. _So beautiful… I hardly remember how does roses look in sunlight. All I remember their silvery color in the moonlight._ She walked closer and touched soft silky blossom. Anna smiled and walked through the door, in to the world of loud music. She didn't notice one thing: a pair of eyes watched her, as she touched that rose and one lips smiled to this movement.

Anna walked past the dancers to the bar. As a barmen saw her, he immediately mixed her favorite cocktail and gave it to her. Anna nodded for thanks. She looked around: nothing changed, the dance ground was filled with all kind of people, the D.J. worked, his sweat dripping, the lasers were making an effect of colorful air around. The atmosphere promised fun time till the morning. As Anna finished her drink, she felt like dancing, so she stood up and joined the crowd. As she relaxed, her movements became perfectly rhymed with the techno music, her delicate skin flashed in the light of lasers, the beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. Anna was so in the dancing, that she felt a sudden shock when two strong and wiry arms coughed her from behind and a voice hissed in her ear.

"You dance wonderfully" Anna looked at the master of the voice. A face of Hao met her eyes. She became angry from sudden.

"What do you think you're doing?" Anna's eyes sent dangerous sparks.

"Come on, I'm not that bed am I?" Hao smirked to her. Anna fumed inside. _Will I get a moment of relaxation this night? I guess not… _

"You are. You're making me sick" that wasn't true. Anna felt almost wonderful in his arms, but she hated herself for that. Anna couldn't bear a thought that she would ever like this unbearable Hao Asakura.

"Than why are you still standing in my embrace?" Hao rested his head on Anna's shoulder. The woman almost erupted like a volcano, but she stayed calm and cold.

"Because you wouldn't let me go, you idiot" Hao laughed softly to her ear. This laugh sounded so familiar and so soothing, that she almost relaxed Hao's arms.

"Oh come on. Just accept that you like my presence" Anna scoffed.

"That's called blackmailing, but you cannot even do that properly. Jeez, you're so pathetic, you even wouldn't dare to kiss a girl" now this hurt straight to Hao's foundation of proud. He turned her around in his arms and looked right in her eyes.

"Say that again" he hissed his voice and face husky. Anna laughed, enjoying him struggle to her wishes.

"You heard me right. You're so pathetic you even wouldn't dare to…" she was cut off by Hao, who swung in and kissed her with all his passion. Anna hesitated for a moment. _This can't hurt for me, but it'll hurt for him. _She gave in and let the kiss grow deeper. Anna felt how Hao's tongue is moving around in her mouth, pleading for more. The woman choose a good moment. She bit his tongue and Hao drew of in pain.

"Why you…"

"What? Scared that I can catch you off-guard? And besides, I told you were pathetic. I was right: you cannot even kiss a girl pleasantly" Anna was playing a cruel game of his hormones and passions. She knew perfectly what he wanted and he played along, until now. Anna underestimated Hao's mental strength. He caught her by arms and dragged along, behind the wall where was place for sitting and rest, but no body was there now. Hao dragged Anna behind the wall and pushed her against it. Then her swung in and kissed her again, his hands running all over hear body, making her moan from pleasure. Anna put her arms around Hao's neck, kissing him back. Anna felt as if she was drinking warm blood which was as sweet as honey and now she drunk her fill, But even now she didn't relax completely. As they finally broke off, Anna asked, panting:

"Did you…enjoy that?" ran his hands through her waist once more.

"Hell yeah" Anna smiled cruelly.

"Good. Because it will never happen again" she pushed him away and walked of, leaving the club. Hao followed her with his eyes. _You're as sweet as honey, but as poisonous as cobra. Adding everything together, you're unique. _He smiled widely and rushed out. The man stopped for a moment and looked to roses. He smiled once again and continued leaving.

Anna got back home once again. But this time she was more confused then before. _Jeez, what's happening to you girl. You actually enjoyed that kiss and that's not the way to treat your enemies. Now, you said 'never again' and this is how it's gonna be. _Anna walked to the window and opened curtains, letting moonlight peer into the room. The moon was already growing old, but it still gave a lot of light. Anna sighed to it and lowered her head. _What the hell is wrong with me? I never was like this before, but that Asakura seems so familiar to me… _Anna noticed something on the windowsill. She gasped: a rose, all covered in silver, laid there. Anna took it, wondering who could have left it. As she turned it around in her hands, it flashed beautifully in the moonlight. A sudden rush of memories came to Anna. She saw a certain view and felt certain feelings. A moon, just like this one, an endless ocean in front of her, a cool sand under her feet…and two arms around her waist. Anna felt a foreign warmth on her back and she heard a voice, whisper to her ear:

"I love you, my angel"….

A tear crossed Anna's cheek. She brushed it and looked at the wet place on her hand. It was a centuries since she cried out of nothing, but this wasn't nothing, this was something that made her remember.

"Do I love you?" she asked out loudly, looking to the silver rose…


	7. A new secret

Anna had already spent five hours in mansion's gym, wasn't about to finish. She was punching a big boxing bag, with all her strength trying to imagine that it was all her worries. Starting with that drift mine and ending with… Hao Asakura. _First that mine, then Asakura, then Ren Tao, and now these memories! Oh, is this ever going to end! _The memories the she saw thet night by the window, didn't leave her mind and more of it, she couldn't beat them off.

"And…plus…that…silver…rose" she said, every word followed by the punch. _Which I like so much… _She added in her thoughts and punched herself for it, the fist colliding to the bag instead. Another thought appeared in her mind: Anna remembered how Hao kissed her at the club. The woman couldn't deny that she liked it, the way his lips covered her, the way his hands moved through her body, the way his tongue played in her mouth…the way his scent smelled. Anna punched the bag harder. _I cannot feel this way, I cannot…He's the enemy…I don't feel…I don't feel…No feelings" _each thought was followed by harder and harder punch. _No feelings…No feelings…No…No…No…NO! _

"NO!" Anna punched bag so hard that it flew across the room and hit the wall. The blonde collapsed to the floor, panting heavily, forehead rested on knees. She sat like this for couple pf minutes, her breath slowing down, her mind becoming calmer. When she was completely calm, she stood up and headed to showers. When Anna done washing, she headed to the mansion's mainframe, where she decided to look for some information about the mine. The corridor Anna was walking was buried in shadows, since curtains was blocking the sunlight from mansion's insides. Usually, Anna would be sleeping in this hour, but now she couldn't, her eyes were as if something held them open. Suddenly she stopped. A thought just hit her and she turned around and ran to the other side of the mansion, to library. It was in a tower-like room of the house, containing thousands of books and scrolls. There was the treasure of vampire society, but in the form of ink and paper: there you could find writings, reaching 20th century B.C. Anna flung the door open and shut them behind her. The room was about twenty metres high, but Anna knew exactly what book she was looking for. She lit up the lamp and started skimming across the back, searching for a right tome. _Bingo. _Anna took a big old tome, with leathered covers and runes on it. She placed it carefully on a table, sat in front and opened it. The things she read astonished her. It said: _In the year 1005, the wisest emperor of all, who ruled the south eastern parts of Japan, created The Eye of New Destiny. This was a golden cup, filled with a potion, made of vampire's, werewolf's and human's blood. It also was mixed with the vine, made of flowers and berries from northern Asia lands. (Siberia). This drink could turn any night creature into a day-walker, never letting the rays of the sun hurt their bodies. This kind of power could only be drank be two people, since there is no more of it. The drink would turn any creature to the human, leaving him all unnatural powers, letting him become strongest of all beings. This possibility could be used only every 500 years, so the ones who decided to look for the cup, now has to be either very patient or very quick. Other warnings are written in other two parts of the book, which lies, by the decision of the emperor, in the hands of two species, worth drinking the potion. _

Anna leaned back in her chair. In other species hands… That means werewolves and humans. Anna sat in the state of shook. Can this be her possibility of turning back into a human, but staying strong? Anna counted years in her mind. Exactly these are supposed to be to look for the cup, but where and how? Anna knew what she had to do. She walked out of the library, heading to the computer room. Anna sat by one of them, looking for the maps of the city's surroundings. As she found it, she looked into the place where the woods were and where the mountains started. There, she knew, was the place where werewolves gathered for redemption. She also had a feeling that there was the place of werewolf's headquarters were, but that she needed to check for herself. Anyway, she looked to the huge cave and smiled mischievously. Then she looked to the clock, which was counting the time left until sundown. _Five hours…Long time. But I still gotta do something before I go… _Anna stood up and walked to the upper flours, where living quarters started. She knocked to the fifth door to the left. No answer. She knocked again, harder. The door burst open.

"What the hell were you…" Jake fell silent when he saw who was knocking "sorry. I didn't know it was you" he was wearing only a pair of pants, apparently he was sleeping.

"I know you didn't. Can I come in? I want to talk" Jake was surprised, but opened door wider. Anna walked in and sat on an armchair in the corner. Jake sat on the messy bed in front of her.

"I'm listening"

"What do you know about The Eye of New Destiny?" Anna asked straight.

"Not much. That it was a myth, made up for those fools who still believe in the turning back to humans bullshit" Anna nodded silently "why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Listen to me, Jake. I'm going to hunt tonight and I'm going alone. I have some bills to be paid. But before that, I want you to take a dozen of our best warriors and go check the tunnels in the eastern part of the city, where we found another pack of werewolves few days before. Will you do that for me?" Jake was surprised by these actions. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Fine, but tell me, who are you going to hunt?" Anna looked at him coldly.

"This is my business, Jake. Don't get into it, not this time" she stood up and walked to the door. Jake caught her by the wrist.

"Are you coming back after it?" he felt as if she wanted to say goodbye.

"Of course I will. Just make sure you come back, ok. I'll be fine" Anna gave him a slight smile.

"You know I don't trust your words right now" Anna laughed, completely destroying her cold outside in Jake's sight.

"I know that. But still, trust me on this" Jake smiled as well.

"Well I don't have any other choice" he pulled her to him and kissed her. Anna was completely surprised and caught of guard. There was sometime since Jake kissed her and it was before she left to fight against werewolves alone. And it seemed that the history repeats itself. They broke of after couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself" Anna smiled sarcastically.

"You use to always say that"

"Yeah, guess you're right" they both stood in uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I'll be going. See you later, Jake" Anna walked out of his room, leaving Jake standing alone.

Fine hours passed like a snail's passing the over the road. As the sun sat, Anna jumped on her motor bike and drove to the country side of the city, entering the woods. She turned from a main road and now ridden through the narrow forests paths. Her motor was so silent that you couldn't separate the sound of it from a sound of wind blowing. As Anna drew deeper into the forest, everything went darker, but Anna didn't lit on the lights. She wanted to achieve the surprise and keep it, until she taken what she came for. The woman approached the huge cave and driven her motor into the bushes. She looked to the main entrance, which was secured with six werewolves. Anna walked quickly to the other side of it, deciding that it would be best to go through the secret entrance which she knew. As Anna approached it, she looked back and only then climbed the stony walls and got into the hole in the solid rock. _Well, let's see how good they secure their own grounds…_

Hao sat on the top of the cave, looking to the red moon rising from the black horizon. In his hands he was holding a silver rose. He smiled to it. _Oh, Anna. If this means war between you and me, then let it be the war. _He heard how the leaves shuddered from wind, but blow never came. Hao looked that way. Nothing, just plain darkness. He got up and walked to the edge of the cave. He saw nothing, but leaves shudder. _Probably soma kind of animal. _But another thing caught Hao's attention. A sudden flash as if something shiny just reflected the slight light of a moon. Hao narrowed his eyes. _So, someone decided to play hide and seek. Very well, I'll play along. _He ran to the other side of the cave and jumped from the edge.

Anna walked silently through the shadowed corridors. She got past few guards and few men, simply walking down the corridor. Anna was good at the sneaking, and now it was deadly important. She reached the heavy-wood door with the writing 'Library' on it. She silently pushed them and walked in, closing it behind her. Anna turned around and saw a completely empty and completely dark room. She turned on the small flashlight. Vampires could see in dark with heat-seeking vision, but they couldn't read in the dark, so they had to use devices like these. Anna peered across the books, looking for the right one. Although the library wasn't as big as at her mansion, it held some very interesting tomes and writings. She finally found the one she was looking for and picked it up.

"That's called stealing" a voice emerged from a darkness. Anna turned around quickly, flashing the light on the speaker. The result made her blow out the sigh.

"That's called borrowing, Asakura. Now get out of my way" she demanded, because Hao was standing in front of the door, his eyes smirking to her. "And don't you dare to use that smirk on me!" Hao laughed.

"Ok. What do you need this book for?" Anna scoffed. _Is he idiot or what? _

"Like I'm going to tell you" she turned of the flashlight, but she still could see where Hao stood. His body spread very much warmth, Anna was amazed by that. _It looks as if something is boiling inside of him. _

"You are a stubborn and persistent person and I like that, but now tell me, or else I'll rise all of the cave on feet" Anna laughed, while Hao closed to her. She didn't step back. She knew how to play with his emotions and, what is more important; he didn't know how to play with hers.

"Do you really think that scares me?" Hao was now so close, that she could feel his hot breath blowing to her face.

"No. I know you're afraid" Anna punched him hard. Hao fell on the floor.

"Don't you dare to call me coward" she hissed to him and ran away from the library. Hao stood up, looking to her disappearing. He then took out of his pocket silver rose and smiled. He wasn't allergic to it, like all the other werewolves were. He developed from this disease long ago.

"This rose suits you, Anna. I'll see what will you do now" he walked put of the library.

Anna ran through the corridors as silent as cat. The siren of alarm made her stop. She choose another, shorter corridor, but apparently this choice was wrong. She looked down to the floor: a red beam of laser shot through her legs.

"Fuck!" she cursed and ran away, already hearing the footsteps of many men. Anna ran away, not looking back. She reached the secret entrance and got out of the cave, werewolves running after her. She jumped on her motorbike and drove quickly, but werewolves were faster that any car or bike she had. All her hopes lingered on how skillfully she could maneuver through trees and bushes. She done it with respectful experience. No werewolf caught her. No hit the tree and fell unconscious, other jumped right in front of her, but Anna attached the bullet to his bridge of nose. Anna got to the main road, five werewolves still after her. She stepped on the brakes, turning the motorcycle around, facing the wolves. Anna dragged out her swords and climbed off the bike. The five were running straight to her, but the woman didn't react. She pulled up her katana and with the moment when two first wolves jumped on her, she sliced them across the belly almost to half. They turned back to human form, dieing slowly in pain. Other three jumped at once. Anna turned around, with the turning, cutting one's head. Another two got the blades to their hearts from the back. No one of them knew when and from where the death came. Anna walked back to the motorcycle, and drove towards the city, leaving the bodies of five men on the road…


	8. Dealing with the devil

Anna got back home and shut the door to the garage. She quickly put the book on a table in front of the fireplace. The woman lit it up and sat in front of it on a sofa and before she opened the book, she noticed something. A silver rose lied on the table, now glittering in the light of fire. Anna picked it up and looked to it's blossom. It was so delicate and beautiful… A sudden flash of memories rushed through Anna's mind. An ocean, a young moon, a cold sand, a delicate rose and a soft hand holding it. It was so short that Anna didn't even have time to react. She walked to the vase by the window and put it into it where the first rose was. Anna smiled to them. _Who could be that idiotic to give me roses? _She walked back to the book and started skimming quickly through the pages, looking for the clues. And sure enough there was. It said: _The middle part of the story is laid before the eyes of the reader. As you know, the emperor hid the cup away in the forest by the city her lived in, believing, that the borders of it will protect the power from bad hands. In the forest, the mine was drifted, to keep the cup hidden away from all eyes. The guardians of it were only a beginning of whole protecting walls and creature that waits for the seeker. The wisest emperor didn't even put the creatures and walls, but he put a powerful spells protecting the cup. If the seeker decided to look for the source of power, he or she should be one brave soul and have enough mind to rethink of what he's doing, for there waits a painful death to all rotten souls! _

Anna leaned back in the sofa. _Well, at least there's mentioned that something's actually guarding the cup. _She knew she had to find the third book to learn about all difficulties waiting for her in the way of seeking. Anna covered her face in palms and sighed. The sparking fire drew her to sleep, but she didn't plan to. Anna had to go to the headquarters to see how Jake was. The woman leaned over the book again, rereading the text again, searching if she haven't missed anything.

"Found what you were looking for?" a voice emerged from the other side of the room. Anna was expecting him to come. She already understood that Hao didn't like when his things were taken without his permition.

"Yeah. If you want the book, you can take it" Anna said, not even bothering to turn to him when she talked.

"And that's it? You went through just to have that book for about half an hour?" Hao was deeply shocked with such an action.

"I found what I was looking for, so I don't need this book anymore. But if you wouldn't take it, I'll gladly keep it to myself" Hao closed to her, looking to the lines she was reading.

"So you've find out about The Eye of New Destiny? I see now why you wanted this book" he smiled to her and sat by her "this story intrigues many, but not mane are capable to believe in it"

"Meaning?"

"I mean that werewolves are thinking of it as rubbish for children before sleep. I, on the other hand, think that it is true" Anna looked at him.

"Why?" Hao shrugged shoulders.

"Don't know. I just believe in it every since my mother told me about it. And the more I read about it, the more I believe in it"

"You mean you've read the third tome?" Anna confused for a moment.

"No. We were never allowed to read more than there is. And besides, I cannot go to the library as if I was a simple human" Anna nodded.

"True. So can't I. I've read the first tome, but without third we cannot figure out more about the difficulties on the way to cup" Hao looked to her.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Anna rolled her eyes and stood up, walking to the window.

"It's better with you than alone. No one believes in it at my cavern as well. Besides, you could help me, since it's my last hope to…see another ray of sun again" she said the last words with sadness. Hao approached her from behind and hugged her around the waist. Anna froze in his arms, ready to turn around and slap.

"Don't. Please. I like your presence. It keeps me warm" Anna's tenseness disappeared and she relaxed in his arms. _You idiot, what are you doing here? You are not supposed to be with this enemy. Make that handsome enemy. Shut up! _Anna couldn't decide either she should run away from him, or be with him. None of the options made sense to her. For now, Anna decided to be with him. This can't hurt, can it?

"Why are you here with me anyways?" Anna asked silently, still standing in his embrace.

"I cannot answer this to you. I don't know myself. All I know is that I want to be with you always" Hao sank his face into Anna's hair. _Such a familiar scent…Almond and fresh roses…I love it._ Hao felt a complete fullness inside, when he felt Anna by his body. It was as if they were meant to have each other.

"Anna, I wanna help you. And you just said yourself that you would let me to help you. So…" he turned her around in his arms. They now stood face to face, Hao's arms around Anna's waist and her arms on his chest. "What's your answer?" Anna didn't look to his eyes, but she nodded.

"I think I already told you the answer and remember: I don't like repeating things twice" Hao smiled to her, without a smirk this time.

"I'll have that in mind. Now, come on, I want to show you something" he walked to the sofa, not letting go of her hand. Anna followed. They sat on the sofa and Hao began flicking across the pages of the book. He found the right page and showed it to Anna. It was an old map, but the woman recognized the place. It was the place where now this city stood, but then it was covered with forests and only a small part of city's alike was visible. This must've been where the emperor lived.

"The old city. What about it?" Hao smiled to her.

"You are clever, but anyways, here" he showed a spot on a forest, which was already marked with red marker "is the place of the first tome, your mansion" Anna looked at him suspiciously.

"How do you know the vampires have it?" Hao lowered his head in a mood of guiltiness.

"I've sort of…stole it few hundred years ago, but I returned it to it's place" Anna nodded with a smirking smile.

"And you reproached to me about it. Like you are any better" Hao laughed.

"Guess it makes us equal, now" they looked to each other for a while, neither having anything to say. Anna felt as if she's sinking into those silky brown eyes, which warmed her up. Ha felt the same way. _Jeez, her eyes are so cold, but also so warm and carrying. Hao Asakura, what the hell is happening to you? _At that time Anna turned her look back to the map.

"Shall we continue?" Hao cleared his throat.

"Yeah. So as I said, here is the first place of a book. Now here is the second, the werewolves' cave. Now look what for they make whit the city" Anna leaned to the map, exploring the map. Hao couldn't help thinking. _Is she beautiful when she concentrates, or what? Duh, she's always beautiful! _Anna leaned back.

"There should be a triangular formation with the old city in the middle of it. If you figured that out, why haven't you searched for the third tome?"

"That's the problem. I did search, but I haven't found it. You have no idea how many times I walked to this place" he showed to the map, where the present day city's outer borders started " but I found nothing"

"Maybe because weren't looking hard enough?" Anna teased him. Hao teased back.

"Maybe you would be so kind and show me how to look for it?" Anna got up and walked to the window. She drew of the curtain and looked to the horizon. It was turning grey.

"Not today. The sun's about to come up" she said it with a sadness and tiredness in her voice. After fights and running she felt completely tired. Anna walked back to sofa, sitting on it and sinking her face into her hands.

"Ok. Then we'll look for it tomorrow night" Hao said softly. Anna leaned backwards, imperceptibly resting her head on Hao's shoulder. Anna fell asleep almost instantly, sinking into a peaceful and warm slumber. Hao smiled to her sleeping face. _Wow, she looks extraordinary like that. I could look to her like that always. _He carefully laid her on the sofa in full length, cuddling up next to her. The fire let out soft sparks, the air was filled with warmness and sweat smells. Hao's eyes took a last look to Anna, before the sleep beaten into him as well…

Anna woke up slowly, feeling strange, but pleasant warmth. She opened her eyes and almost gasped. Hao lied next to her, sleeping peacefully, breathing calmly. The first thing that came to Anna was if her clothes were still on. She looked down. _Good. At least nothing happened. _Then she looked back to the man. Anna let herself to study his face carefully. Anna's smile grew wider, by the second. _He's so handsome. Straight nose, dark lashes, perfectly shaped eyebrows, fine chin, sweetly looking lips. Oh yeah, that's perfect. _She brushed few drips of chocolate brown hair from his face and stroke it behind his ear. Her eyes, then traveled down his body. She saw a well-built, muscular body with six-pack belly, honey color skin and…scars on it. _How did he get these? Werewolves' bodies should heal completely. That's strange… _Stroke her hand gently through the scars, feeling the softness of Hao's skin as well. It was like fine silk. Anna cuddled closer to him, smelling his scent. It was like nothing in the nature, but to Anna it was very familiar. A sudden flash of memories came to her mind. A dark bedroom, silver moonlight peering through the windows, a warmness in the bed and a same scent, hands touching all Anna's body… A sudden wave of lust turned over Anna, making her want to kiss this man, who laid next to her, wanting him with her body to unite… But Anna fought these feelings away. She was surprised how her memories woke up only with Hao around. _Maybe we were met at my life as a human, but no…I would have remembered it. I have lots of memories from my life. _She felt that sun has just set in the western horizon and she was just sitting up on sofa, when an arm around her waist tightened.

"Leaving so soon?" a sleepy voice mumbled. Hao pulled her back, pressing her to his body. Anna resisted for a moment.

"Hao let me go. We gotta go, remember?"

"You're calling me by name. That's the moving forward" Anna fought a blush out of her cheeks.

"So what? Let me go, please" Hao laughed and let her go. Anna walked to the shower, looking the door behind her. She leaned on it, her back against it. Anna sighed. _He's attractive. Very attractive. I don't know how much long I can stand up against my own lust. To tell the truth to myself, I've been wanting him every since I saw him. It's just question when I first saw him: at that sewer or in my human life. Oh well, he's my devil anyway…and I just made a deal with him. What Am I doing? _


	9. Stargazing and love

After a half an hour, Hao and Anna drove from the house in Anna's black Ferrari. Hao was driving and Anna was checking on GPS.

"Where exactly you were looking?" she asked. Hao thought for a while.

"First, I've broken into bookstore, but found nothing there. Then I looked all over the flats and houses in that region and still nothing" Anna smiled.

"No wonder. Drive quickly, maybe we can catch up with the book seller" Hao looked to her with confusion.

"Why him?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Maybe because he's the man who knows about books and maybe he could tell us some kind of info? You men are all so narrow minded" Hao scoffed.

"As if you're very different" Anna was about to talk back when her cell phone rang. She opened it.

"Yeah"

"_Hey, Anna. Thank gods you're ok. How was the hunt?" _it was Jake. Anna closed her eyes, blaming herself for forgetting to call him.

"Just fine. Did you check what I asked?"

"_Yeah and we found nothing, except for an old drift mine. We crossed it, but found nothing, but old sewer maze" _Anna sighed.

"Good. All of you are ok, right?"

"_Right. When will you show up?" _

"Don't know. I have one urgent matter, so I won't show up till tomorrow, I guess. Make sure everything's going fine without me, ok?"

"_Ok. Be safe, Anna" _Anna smiled.

"Yeah, you too" she hung up. Hao eyed her with gaze, full of jealous.

"Who was he?" Anna smiled with a smirking smile.

"What? Jealous?" Hao almost blushed.

"Well…I… no…I mean"

"He's Jake, my confident in the cavern" Anna silenced for a moment "and ex-boyfriend" Hao nodded, his insides burning with flames of jealous.

"I see"

"Don't take it that way. We're just friends right now and nothing more. And if you'll continue gripping wheel like that, you'll have to buy new one, after we recover from coma. This car is brand-new" Anna said these words as if she was talking about the weather and Hao relaxed in his chair.

"Here we are" he said, as they drove to the narrow alleyway. An old and a bit shabby bookstore wasn't closed yet. Hao pulled up before it and they both got out of the car. As they entered, the smell of old paper met their noses. An old, white-haired man walked from behind the shelves.

"Good evening, sir, ma'am. What can I do for you?" Anna looked to him as soft as she could to not scare the old man.

"We were hoping that you could tell us something about The Eye of New Destiny" she said in cold voice. The old man looked to her with amazement.

"Not many people know about this legend. I'm impressed"

"Well we are not like everybody. So, could you tell us something, or could you give us a book or scroll about it?" Hao asked a bit impatiently.

"I believe I know just what you need. It was delivered here yesterday and I'll be glad to sell it for you" he disappeared behind the shelves and came back with a huge book with leather covers.

"This book will tell you almost everything about the legend. I cannot say why the other two parts were separated, but I'm sure there's a good reason"

"Yeah, me too. How much?" Anna paid the old man and she and Hao left the book store. They drove back to Anna's place and read the book impatiently. It said: _Everybody, who decided to look for the cup must be prepared for seven deadly tasks, which are the protectors of the Eye. First: a walk through the Room of Fire. Second: crossing the Lake town. Third: surviving the Mystic Forest. Fourth: endure the time of Death Storm. Fifth: find your way through the endless clouds. Sixth: not loosing your soul in the Maze of Darkness. And finally Seventh: show the ability of your mind and soul. If these tasks will be completed, you shall enter the Hall of Silence and drink from the cup, gaining the power beyond them all. _

Anna and Hao looked at each other.

"Doesn't sound so hard" Hao said in a sarcastic voice.

"If you are not interested in saving your life, yeah. And there is a problem: there's not mentioned about the location where to look for" Hao smiled to her.

"I know where. Or at least I think so: it's in the drift mine. It's location fits the description of all the notes" Anna smiled back.

"We have two months to prepare. It's not going to be easy" she kissed him in a cheek "thank you" Hao was surprised about her actions, but liked it.

"For what?"

"For helping me" Hao laughed softly.

"In that case, would you like to do some stargazing? We can give ourselves one night, right?" Anna hesitated. She felt a strange feeling that if she would spend more time with Hao, she could become so attached to him that if something happened, she could not recover from the loss. But still, she said:

"Right" and they've gone to the roof of the house.

They were sitting in silence for a couple of hours, stars burning brightly above the couple. There was no moon tonight, so the stars looked brighter and bigger in the sky. Anna's head rested on Hao's shoulder, eyes staring into nothingness. Hao was looking to the night sky, admiring the stars and thinking how lucky he was. _I'm with the most beautiful woman in a world. Could things go any better? Guess not. God, I want to kiss her! _Anna sat near Hao, thinking as well. _I want him to kiss me, or I'll kiss him myself. NO! That's not the way you're supposed to help me! _Hao asled suddenly, destroying the uncomfortable silence.

"Did you ever get a feeling, that you already know the person you're talking to?" Anna smiled, her head still on Hao's shoulder.

"Oh yeah. I've been feeling it for quite a while these days"

"When you're with me?" Anna rose her head, looking to Hao's eyes.

"How do you know?"

"I think we might have known each other. I know you were turnedto a vampire. Do you remember anything from your life as a human?" Anna thought for a while.

"Yeah, I do. Mostly it's about my family and the place I lived in. I have a strange memories, though. They're mostly about the ocean, night and silver rose, or a pair of arms, hugging me. To tell the truth, these memories do associate with you. I can't tell why" Hao smiled.

"You know, I do remember things like these. Maybe…there were us, who stood there by the ocean. But I can't tell exactly, because when O try to remember more, the sharp pain here" he showed the place where his heart was "paralyzes every thoughts, as if something was blocking the memories" Anna let out a sigh. She looked so beautiful to Hao now, that he was surprised how he just don't grab and kiss her.

"If there were us, then maybe we are doing a right thing to sit here"

"Yeah, I guess so" Anna shifted closer to him.

"Hao?"

"Yeah"

"Remember what I told you, after you kissed me?"

"Never again?" Hao looked straight into her eyes.

"I lied" she pushed her lips to his, drinking her fill of passions and lusts. Anna could hold herselft anymore. She wanted to feel him and feel him right now. So did Hao. He kissed her passionately, his hands skimming across her leather-covered body. The kiss became deeper and wetter. Anna let Hao's tongue play inside her mouth, making her moan from pleasure, making her answer the same way. They kissed like this for a long time, only breaking off to take a breath of air and once again sinking into each other. A sudden shuddering sound made them stop. Anna jumped on legs, looking around. Hao's wolf senses told him about the danger.

"Werewolves" he said husky.

"Twelve of them" Anna continued, her hands gripping the handles of katana. "Hao, get out of here"

"No. I wont leave you here" Anna took him by lapels and kissed him.

"If you won't, we'll never be together again. Please. Go!" Hao looked with helplessness in his eyes. He didn't want to leave her, but she said right things. He kissed her once again.

"I love you" he whispered. Anna confused for a moment, but answered.

"I love you too" Hao smiled and ran to the edge of the roof and jumped from it. Anna turned around, dragging out the swords.

"Come and get me" she said out loud as dozen of brawny werewolves approached her…


	10. Fast events

A tweleve strong werewolves were closing on Anna. She stood calmly on a roof, piercing every creature with her gaze. Just as she expected, all of the pack attacked on a same time. Ann jumped up, flipping in the air, she landed behind the pack. She trusted her swords into two werewolves' backs. Both howled and fell on the roof, rolling to the edge and falling. Two out – ten to go. Three werewolves jumped behind Anna, three each side and four in front, making a circle around her. This time, for front attacked. Anna stretched her arms, blades to the front, so each of them would hit the bodies. And so they did: both wolves got sliced in halfs. Another two continued attacking, but end up in the same way. Three behind Anna attacked. She stmbled to right and cut of ones head. Another two got hit by katana as well, but on of them wrapped a claw around Anna's ankle and drew her afterwards. Anna fell from the roof, her swords falling to the different parts of the yard. Anna got up slowly, feeling her body aching and her lip bleeding. She looked up: three werewolves jumped from the roof. Suddenly, another twelve emerged from the night. Anna narrowed her eys to the biggest of them. He was obviously a leader and Anna recognized him – Slade. The woman drew out a silver dagger and few round throuwing blades. She calmed herself down as werewolves closed on her. Anna hissed:

„Time for killing" ...

Hao stood in a huge marble-walled room and waited. This was the quarters of his father – Mikihisa. Rarely did Mikihisa called for his son to talk and mostly it was somekind of bad news. Hao wondered, what happened this time. A door opened. A man in his late forties – ninehundries to be exact – walked in. He was much like Hao: same lines of the face, same long hair, same brown eyes. But this man didn't have Hao's charm and it made him look plain against his son. The man looked to Hao:

„You took a trouble to come and see me. That's indeed found of you" Hao scoffed.

„As if you want to see me very often. So, what's the deal?" Mikihisa went to the desk in the corner of the room and began skimming across papers.

„Do you know who Anna Kyouyama is?" he asked. Hao's insides froze, but his outside stayed calm and collected.

„The leader of Death Dealers? Yeah, who doesn't know about her" Mikihisa found a right page and showed it to Hao. It was a portrait of Anna. She wasn't much younger as she is now, but obviously she was still human. She wore red with golden crochets kimono, which's endings were dripping on a ground behind her. The background was an ocean with forests in the distance.

„I've sent two packs of my special forces. They should be finishing her off by now" Hao's mouth hung open.

„What?" he managed to say.

„The squads are led by Slade, you know him: he'll take care of her and will make sure that she's..."

„Dead?" a feminine voice came from the door. In the center of folding door stood Anna. In one hand she held katana, in other – a head of a man. She had huge cuts and scratches on her body. A leather overall was scractched and soiled. Anna walked closer, looking to Mikihisa with a rage that would have killed anyone. She threw the head, which appeared to have belonged to Slade, to Mikihisa's feet.

„You'll have to do more than that to beat me, Mikihisa" the man leaned to her, hateret burning in his eyes.

„You bitch" he hissed „you've been a thorn in my side since Vincent brought you to Death Dealers. You stated to take over and kill my kind as fast as you could. I've made a mistake then: I should have killed you when I had a chance" Anna narrowed her eyes.

„Then why don't you kill me right now, you wasted of air" Mikihisa rose his hand, which already was turning to the claw, but it was stopped by another hand. It was Hao:

„You touch a single hair on her head and you'll have to deal with me" he said, his eyes burning with anger. Mikihisa looked to him, then to Anna, then once again ti him.

„You and her?" Hao tightened his grip.

„While you'll keep your distance, I will as well" he threw his father's hand and turned around to leave, taking Anna's hand. She obeyed and they both left, leaving Mikihisa standing in shook. As they walked out to the forest, Yoh met them. Hao froze, but Anna only said:

„Go to your father. He needs someone to talk to. Or someone to beat up, who knows" Yoh smiled sheepishly.

„Bad mood, huh? Oh well, you two better go before guards return" Hao smiled to him sinserily.

„Thanks, Yoh" Yoh only laughed.

„Hey, that's why brothers are for" he then ran to the cave, only turning back to wave them. Anna and Hao looked to each other and gone into the darkness of the forest. As they walked on, Anna asked"

„Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Hao smiled to her.

„Besides that I've written myself a death notification, I know that I've just got a free way to be with the one I love and besides that, this love has a blessing from my brother. That's cool" Anna looked to him as if he was crazy.

„If you weren't a werewolf, I'd say you've lost your mind" Hao laughed and hugged her around the waist.

„That's true" his voice bacame serious „I was afraid you're going to die there. And when Mikihisa said that he'd sent two packs...but everything's fine right?" Anna gave a slight smile.

„Yeah" theb she froze, looking past Hao's shoulder „no. Hao, we're in trouble" Hao turned around. What he saw really wasn't a good thing: the eastern horizon was already becoming red. The sun rose. Hao looked to Anna and grabbed her hand, pulling her along.

„Come on. I know the place!" Anna ran along. Hao blocked her from the sun with his body, but still he could hear her moan from pain, as sun's rays touched her delicate skin. Hao led them to what seemed to be a neglected werehouse. Hao flung the door open and let Anna in, coming after her himself and shuting the door. The inside was dark, due to that werehouse was windowless. Hao found and broke few light sticks. Anna looked around and saw that the place was full of hay, sacks and boxes. Something like velvet blanckets alid in the hay cocks.

„I always come here, if I want to be alone" Hao said and closed to her. He examined Anna's wounds.

There's really no need" she said, as Hao touched her upper-arm. And sure enough: as Hao looked to Anna's chin, where just was a burnt from a sun, there only was a red marks on it. Anna had enough blood reserve in her body to make wounds heal.

„See? No need" Hao stooped, his hand still on her cheek. He looked into her eyes, questionally. Anna looked back. Hao swung in and kissed her, shortly first. Then the kiss grew more passionate, as Hao pulled Anna's body closer to his. He slowly unzipped the overall, feeling the hot skin under it. Anna, othervise, stroke her hands through his body, undressing his leather coat. Hao removed the overall, admiring her perfect body, silky and pale porcelain skin. He kissed her again, this time moving down her neck. Anna's hands played on Hao's body, giving him more feel of wanting and lust. She moved her hands slowly down and unzipped his pants. Now they were standing completely naked, looking to each other's eyes. Hao smiled to her and whole world around disappeared, the sounds fell into silence, the view into nothingness. Nothing mattered then , only he and she. And no trouble were on their shoulders, as they fell on a warm hay and sank into each others love...


	11. A night before

Anna woke up suddenly. Her head was foggy for some time, but the fog dissapeared and the memories of last day came to her. Anna almost blushed as she thought of what she and Hao were doing. Then she turned around on other side. Hao wasn't there. Anna sat up and looked around. The light sticks were still burning, but Hao wasn't there. Anna noticed a peace of paper and a silver rose, lieing on one of the boxes. Anna wrapped herself with a blancked and walked to the box, taking a note. The letters of writting were a kind of latin-typed, written with black ink. The note said:

_Dear Anna, _

_I'm gone with Yoh to the mountains. We have one more thing to do before you and I are going for a cup. I'll explain everything when I'm back. Wait for me at your home, at today's midnight. _

_Love you very much, _

_Hao._

_P.S. It was me who use to leave silver roses to you. I figured that you like them. Don't be mad for not telling you. _

Anna smiled to the last words. _Well, what do you know, Hao's not allergic to silver. Wonder how he got rid of that. That's another question that i already have to him. _Anna dressed up and walked out of werehouse, liting of all of the lights in the room. The sun was already set, so Anna walked freely in cool night air. She headed towards the amin road, sometimes hidding behind the trees, because werewolves' scouts were all over the forest. She reached the place where she hid the car. It was still there. Anna got into in and drove to the city, but not home – to the mansion. She walked to the control center, everyone's eyes fixed on her. Bill approached her.

„Miss Anna, I'm glad you're ok. We found many dead bodies of werewolves at your house" Anna nodded.

„Yes, they set an ambush, but everything's went fine. Where's Jake? I'd like to discuss something with him"

„He's left this evening. He said something about checking the drift mine" Anna nodded. _Shit! What in a world is he thinking about? What if he found out something?" _

„Contact me with his cell phone"

„Yes, miss" Bill walked to the computer and gave Anna an earphone with microfone attached to it. She heard a calling in it. A man answered.

„Yeah" Anna said calmly, but angrily.

„Jake, you son of a bitch, what the hell are you thinking!" Jake silenced for a moment.

„Hi, Anna, I love you too" Anna almost laughed to this phrase. She collected herslef and spoke again.

„Bill told me you have gone to the drift mine. Why?"

„I decided to check it's bottom up. I wonder what's there"

„Jake, don't be foolish, it's dangerous down there" Anna remembered the text she read about seven asignments.

„How do you know what's down there?" he asked suspiciously. Anna sighed.

„Just trust me, ok? Don't go there, or else, you'll regret it all your life" Jake silenced, but Anna could hear him breathing on the other side of the line.

„You don't have a bullshit on me, do you?" he finnally asked.

„No, you idiot. Get out of there, ok?" Jake sighed.

„Ok, but right after I check this out"

„You stubborn ass, idiot! I'm telling you, don't do this"

„It seems endless from here, but I think there is a bottom of it. I think I'll jump" Anna gasped.

„Jake, don't! Please" Jake's voice shook a bit, but he kept cool.

„Don't worry, I'll come back, I always do. I'll catch you later, mt dove" he hung up. Anna collapsed to the chair, leaning on a table and raming her forehead onto hands. A tear collected on her eyes, but she controled it. She wasn't about to cry. But no matter what, her heart ached, because she knew she had already lost her best friend. And with some part of her heart Anna knew that Jake felt that he's not going see her again. Jeanne closed to Anna, putting her pale, white hand on Anna's shoulder.

„I told him not to go, but you know Jake, he's so stubborn: if he wishes for something, he'll do anything to get it. Anna let out a sigh.

„Yeah" she almost held her tears now. She took of the earphone and left with Jeanne. As they entered the kitchen, Anna couldn't hold it inside of her: burst into silent tears, a stream crossing her face. Jeanne looked to Anna with pity. The blonde blamed herself for not trying to talk Jake back from jumping.

„I should have tryed to be harder to him" she said silently. The woman felt a slight emtyness in inside of her, but it wasn't as emty as it would be if she hadn't met another person...Hao. He made her feel more comfortable.

„Don't blame yourself, it won't do any good" that made sense and Anna knew it.

„I know" she brushed of her tears, trying to concentrate her thoughts on other things. She would always do that if something bad happened. That helped her to keep calm. „What's the news about werewolves?" Jeanne looked to her eyes.

„Not good. The werewolves are reorganazing and gathering to the city's surroundings. Packs of them are coming from all Japan. This means an open war, doesn't it?" Anna nodded.

„Yes, it does. But we don't have any other choice, but to play along. Now listen, I leave you in charge. This what you'll have to do: gather all the vampires and other kind of warriors on our side and make it quick. If they're going to attack, we won't stand a chance. If they will come to negotiate, try to talk about peace, but I don't think that this is possible. If they'll negotiate about the place of fighting, make sure it's farther away from the city. We cannot let our fortificaions to fall out. Understood?" Jeanne nodded.

„Yes, but what about you? What's wrong, Anna? You're acting strange since that pursue after the last pack in the city" Anna eyed her.

„I have an importain things to do. It has a great deal about this war. Maybe I will be able to end it. I'll inform Bill about my commands. Good luck, Jeanne" Anna rushed out of the kitchen. She told Bill what she has ordered and left the mansion. Anna drove home quickly, her Ferrari piercing through the night air. Anna's thoughts flew through unstopably. _Jake's dead, maybe already. Oh, that idiot! Jeez, I loved him like a brother, but I never had a time to tell him this. And he? He loved me even more! Anna, you're just such an idiot and fool! Help me somebody. _She wanted to meet Hao. She wanted to hug him and feel fullness again. And most of all, she wanted him to halp her forget... Anna drove her car to the garage and entered the house. It was eleven o'clock, an hour before Hao to show up. Anna took a shower and dressed up in simpler clothes: jeans shorts and black sleeveless pullover with high collar. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of blood. Anna notice one thing, that haven't caught her eye for sometime. It was a picture of her and Jake: they were standing in a park, lit by a moonlight. Jake held Anna around the waist from behind, both smiling to the camera. Anna remembered that time, when she hadn't a burden of a leader on her shoulders. She use to have fun with Jake and other guys, but now...most of them were dead or had so little time that no one even dared to think about ‚having fun'. Anna put the picture back on a shelf it stood before. _That time was full of happiness, you know that. _Anna turned around and left the kitchen. She lit up the fireplace and sat in front of it, drinking the blood, thinking. Fifteen minutes to midnight. Anna finished her blood and put the cup on table. She, then, lingered her head onto the back of sofa and closed her eyes. After a moment, a soft warm hand stroke through her cheek. Anna smiled.

„You're late" Hao smiled and looked to the clock. One minute after midnight.

„Your right. Sorry for that" he walked around the sofa and sat by Anna. She put her head on his shoulder, looking to the sparkling fire. Hao hugged her around shoulders and felt that she's tensed for some reason.

„Is something wrong?" he asked. Anna didn't answer for some time. Hao didn't expect her to tell him, but she talked out silently, her trembling a bit.

„Hao, Jake's dead" Hao looked to her, not knowing what to say.

„How?" he managed to ask.

„He jumped to the drift mine, where we decided to go look for a cup. He decided to check it out" her eyes filled with tears again and they roolled through her cheeks. Hao brushed them of.

„He was that important to you?"

„Like a brother" Hao sighed in a bit of relief. He was jelouse for every man who even worked with Anna, not to mention an ex-boyfriend. But now that he knows that she only has a feelings to Jake like to brother, he could relax. Especialy that now he's with spirits.

„You said you'll tell me why you left me at the werehouse" Anna spoke with a slight complain in her voice. Hao smiled.

„As I wrote, Yoh and I went to the mountains. To tell the truth, there's an outpost of werewolves. I needed to gather my own followers to keep Mikihisa's warriors at bay" Anna sat up and looked to Hao's eyes.

„So it's true? He's gathering all forces to a single army?" Hao nodded sadly.

„Yes. You should warn your cavern about it"

„I already did. Jeanne, my confidant, is taking care of it. We don't have any other choice, but to go into open battle. If there'll be anything like negotiations, I'll take care that the battle would take place farther away from the city" Hao nodded in agreement.

„That would be a best option. If what, know that me and my followers wil join you in that battle" Anna smiled sinserily.

„Thank you. Now, about ather things. When are we going to the drift mine?" Hao gulped.

„Let's go tomorrow. The moon will be full, so there would be more light. You remember the holes in walls" Anna nodded.

„Good" she leaned back to him, kissing him lightly on the lips and resting her head back on his shoulder. A moment of silence flew through.

„Hao, can I ask you something?" Hao smirked to her.

„Actually, you already did, but I let you to ask more questions, ow" he let out an ow, because Anna hit his ribs with a fist.

„Don't you use that treatment on me" she said, smiling mischievously. Hao smiled back the same way.

„And which kind of treatment" he stroke his hand slowly through her naked hip, moving down to knee „should I use on you?" Anna touched his chin with her back hand.

„This kind I like" she kissed him passionately. Hao kissed her back, his toungue playing inside her mouth, making her moan from pleasure. Anna broke off. She put a finger onto his lips.

„I really wanna know something. That bothers me for quite a while" Hao kissed her one more time shortly.

„Ok. I'm listening" Anna kneeled on sofa, facing him.

„I notice some scars on your body. Why are they there" she touched them softly, feeling the relief of the use-to-be wounds. Hao smiled to her touch.

„I have no idea why they're here. They just were every since before I can remember" Anna nodded, not taking her hand from one of it, the one closest to Hao's heart.

„This one must've been very close" Hao smiled slightly.

„Yeah" he took Anna's hand and kissed it. Anna smiled to him.

„You're not allergic to silver, are you?" Hao shook his head.

„I'm not. I've developed from that allergy about four hundred years ago. No one form my kind knows that, though" Anna kissed him lightly.

„That makes sense" Hao licked her lips, asking for more kisses. Anna sat on his lap, her legs on both sides of his body. She kneeled on knees and became taller than Hao. „But this doesn't" she whispered. Hao asked, every word followed be a kiss.

„And...why...not?"

„Well...you're werewolf" she thrust her hands under his coat, revieling hsi shoulders „And I'm...a vampire..."

„You didn't resist yesterday" Hao pulled of her pullover, oncovering her perfect, full and loose breasts. He kissed her neck, moving slowly down. Anna moaned from pleasure.

„That was...yesterday...oh" she moaned louder as Hao put his lips on her breast. He then stood up, halding Anna by but and carying her to the bedroom, her legs twined around his body. They fell on bed, rooling over. Hao stooped for a moment, pressing her body with his.

„You won't resist this time as well" Anna smiled to him and rose her head to kiss him again. The lust and passion took them away, making the world around dissapear...

Two figures were standing on the egde of black abyss, looking down to it. One with long brown hair looked to another with short blonde hair.

„Ready?" he asked. The blonde looked back to him.

„Ready" both figures dissapeared in the endless darkness of abyss...


	12. Three out for to go!

Anna and Hao kept falling through the foggy darkness, their hands in each other's. The bottom still wasn't visible, but there surely had to be one. Or at least that's what the books said. While they were falling, they weren't talking, just waiting for an end, both's leather coats flickering behind them. The bottom finally appeared. They landed softly and looked around. Just as they expected, the room was lit up, but not as they expected, it was lit up by the river of lava. The room itself looked as if it was hollowed out of one huge block of stone. The archways from which the river came were visible on the each side of the room. One more interesting thing was that the room had one huge step or higher floor, on which the couple landed. The river gave out a sounds of boiling mud. The air itself was hot and smoky.

„This must be a fire room" Hao said. Anna nodded. She walked from the step and suddenly stopped. She looked down.

„Hao, look at this. What could this be?" Hao came to her and looked to the direction she showed. It was a big, about thirty centimetres wide hole. It was surrounded with metal circle.

„Good question" he looked over the room „there's many things like these here" he looked to another hole, completely similar to the first one. Hao suddenly froze from what he saw inside of it: a stream of lava began to flow through, filling the hole.

„Anna, get away from it!" He shout out. Anna rose her head, but by that time Hao pulled her away, back to the step. She immediately understood why: a huge fountain of lava shot out about ten meters high from the hole. Anna gasped.

"That was close" he commented. Anna nodded.

"Must be some kind of sensors, detecting the weight of body"

"Whatever it is, we need to get to there" he showed an arched wooden door at the other side of the room. About fifty meters away. Anna sighed.

"Then lets go" and they did. They ran across the room, ten-meter high lava fountains almost hitting them. Anna jumped from one to the right, but then another one sprang out. She moved her body forwards, slightly avoiding other two. Hao jumped from one lava fountain to another and didn't get closer to the way out. A lava fountains completely blocked it. Then he saw a solution: all of the holes were making lines, equivalent to each other, so if they ran along the line where lines didn't meet, maybe they have a chance. Hao pulled Anna after him, running throughout the room, but not being hit by the lava. The door was just few steps away. Hao saw that the line of holes was about to block their way completely. Hao screamed:

"JUMP!" They jumped and landed just at the time when lava wall rose towards the ceiling. Both laid on a ground for a while, panting heavily. Hao let out a slight laugh.

"One out – six to go" Anna looked to him, amazed how he can be joking around in times like these.

"Yeah, if we will reach at least number three" Hao smiled to her and they both got up and walked through the door…

Anna and Hao saw an old tunnel, made of greenish black bricks. The tunnel seemed to go down and becoming wetter by the meter, as the couple walked along it. The couple reached a huge hall, full of stalagmites on the ceiling and a wide dark lake in the middle of it. Strangely, the place was lit up by torches with blue fire, which made the space look more mysterious. Hao squatted by the water and put fingers into it. The water was as cold as ice.

"I think we have to dive" Hao looked to Anna with a worry "but that kind of water will freeze us to death in few minutes time" Anna sighed and squatted by him, trying the water herself. Damn cold!

"Well, let's take a risk then. Have you ever been under the waterfalls of Osorezan?" Hao nodded.

"Yeah, few times. Think it's the same?"

"Yeah. So we should make it" Anna sighed "wherever the ending is"

They walked into the water, feeling the muscles sore from coldness. They dived. The coldness surrounded their bodies, as if their joints are paralyzed, but neither stopped moving. They dived deeper, with every meter water becoming darker. They swam like this for a couple of minutes, their breath caught in. Suddenly Anna stopped and showed to Hao: in a distance there were a shimmering blue light. They swam to it's direction. As the couple approached it, the lighted appeared to be a giant blue bubble, filled with air. Hao moved towards it and entered it, so did Anna. They looked around: the place inside a bubble was filled with fresh air, as if you were standing by the ocean. The floor was laid out of beautifully ornamented bricks. In the right side of the space stood a big wooden statue of Buddha. Hao walked to it and touched it's skillfully carved relief.

"Talk about a warm welcome" he said with ironic voice. Anna looked through the bubble windows and saw an entire line of bubbles. She saw another thing as well: a creatures appeared and disappeared in the weed covered shelf of the lake. They seemed to be men with fish tails.

"Mermen" Anna whispered. Hao walked to her, looking the same direction.

"They must be guarding the path. Wonder if they are strong. I've never been in such a deep water before" Anna smirked to him.

"What? Afraid?" Hao let out a 'tsk'.

"I never said that"

"But you were thinking it" Anna was having fun, making him feel embarrassed.

"You are impossible" Anna laughed. That was a true, beautiful laugh, ringing like a bell.

"As if you're any better" Anna took him by the hand "let's go. Make your claws ready" they walked into the water, the frost biting again. They swam as quickly as they could. Suddenly three mermen approached them, tridents in their scaled hands. Hao let go of Anna's hand and turned his hands and forearms to the werewolf's claws. Anna drew out her katana. The mermen attacked, a strange hissing coming from their fish-like mouths. One moved right into Anna, his trident turned to her body. Anna bent from the hitting and slashed the merman through the throat. Hao caught both mermen with their throats and crumbled their necks. He caught up with Anna and they walked into another bubble.

The inside of this one was different: the bricks were ornamented with Egyptian style and in the side stood a statue of Egyptian god Seth.

"The mix of cultures. Guess our emperor wasn't doing this alone" Hao commented as they looked around. Anna nodded.

"Yes, I think you're right" Anna walked to the side of the bubble and looked through. Three more bubbles were visible. "We have a long way ahead"

"Yeah. Let's go" And so they've went from bubble to bubble, in each finding a whiff of another culture: Chinese, Persian, Indian. They were heading to the forth bubble as a pack of seven mermen closed on them. They surrounded the couple and began circling them. Anna thrust her hand to the mini bag on back of her waist. She took one of the torches available to burn under water. She turned it on and all the mermen spread al over, hiding from a sudden light. Hao and Anna swam to another bubble and straightened on the brick floor. This bubble was different as well: the place was covered with Arabic style, the altar for Allah in the corner.

"Good thinking" Hao panted out looks like they are afraid of the light" Anna smiled.

"Yeah, but the end of this has to near, because I have only two of these left" Hao stood up and looked to the shelf. His eye caught a huge, greater then others, bubble, lighting up the shelf.

"There's our spot" he silenced "but there's a problem" Anna closed to him and looked to the giant bubble and gasped. Thousands of mermen were circling the bubble. Hao and Anna looked to each other.

"Not good" said Anna "but there's no turning back, so" she took out two torches and gave one to Hao "let's go" they walked to the water once again, lighting their way with torches. The mermen eyed them fiercely, but none dared to get closer to the light. The couple approached the bubble and walked into it. The gasp of amazement flew out of their mouths. The place was round and gone upwards, but the most astonishing thing was that in round line, a place to each were standing the statue of different god of different cultures. A stone table stood in the middle. Anna and Hao closed to it and looked down. On the top were carved a three prints of hands. One was obviously was a werewolf's claw. Another seemed to be made for a human. And the third one, with sharpened nail print was made for a vampire.

"Hey, we don't have a human with us" Anna said out her thoughts loudly. Hao looked to the stone table again.

"I don't think we need it" he turned his hand into claw "let's put our prints together" Anna rose her hand, already with sharp vampire nails. They put them on right prints. Nothing happened for a while, but then the ground started to shake. A light lit up the couple and ground under their feet rose up towards the source of light. For a moment, the whole world disappeared in complete light and another moment it appeared again. Only this time, the place was surrounded with giant trees. The Mystic Forest was covered in fog and darkness. Anna and Hao looked around. Nothing was moving, not a single leaf and it seemed as if everything around is dead and lifeless. Hao inhaled.

"Well, shall we?" Anna nodded and with Hao gone into the depth of the forest. They walked in silence, waiting for an attack, but nothing happened. The road, if you could call it like that, was difficult: the roots of trees, bushes and all kinds of plants were always blocking the way, sometimes even making them stop and cut the way through. The couple reached a treeless ground in a middle of the forest. It was a ravine with pile of cut wood in middle of it. Hao and Anna walked closer, checking the pile.

"Wonder what's it for" Anna said. Hao gave a slight smile.

"Hope not for our frizzling"

"That wouldn't be much of a surprise" Suddenly a shuddering noise came from all around. Anna and Hao looked to the different sides, ramming their backs to each other. Suddenly, huge black spiders emerged from the darkness. They were about eight feet tall, hairy, with scissors in place of their front feet. Anna was disgusted; she never liked spiders very much.

"And the plan?" she asked, not taking her eyes from black monsters.

"How about trying not to get killed?" suggested Hao.

"That's the primary plan. What's the second?"

"Run. See those scissors? They cannot catch us if we're above them. So we'll have to jump" Anna nodded "on the count of three. One…" the circle of spiders grew dangerously small.

"Two…" Spiders raised their scissors as one, making the pack look more dangerous.

"THREE!" they ran to different directions. Anna jumped over one spider, high to the air, flipped over and landed on the moss-grown ground. The moment she did so, she ran forward as quick as she could, not looking back. She knew that Hao will find her: his dog-like senses will do a great due to him here. And so it happened: Hao jumped out of nothingness and joined Anna.

"Where now?" he asked, neither stop running.

"Away from them" Anna answered, as scissor sound reached their ears. They ran and ran until they reached another cutting. In the middle of it stood two black marble statues, resembling horses. The couple approached it and stood in shock for a moment.

"Great. A stone horses instead of real ones" Hao smacked to the marble "this nightmare couldn't get any worse" suddenly, the statue he smacked came to life and a black fine horse stood on his back legs.

"Whoa, boy, it's ok" he comforted the hot-blooded steed. Anna stroke her hand through another statue, which came to life as well. She brushed horse's beautiful black coat and jumped on it.

"I think they might know where to go" she said as Hao lifted himself to the horse as well.

"Yeah. Well, we still don't have any other choice but to trust them" and they ridded back into the forest quickly, seeing how bushes and roots making way to horse's hooves. The couple left the monstrous spiders far behind, as they ridded towards the mountains, which started as they left the forest…

A/N: Guys, thanks for reviewing, I'm really glad you liked my story. A little about this chapter is that some parts of it are taken from another wonderful movie and book Harry Potter. I know it's not much of _my_ imagination, but I really found it suiting here. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing! My hat is of to you!

P.S. Don't be scared this isn't the last chapter! lolz!


	13. Six out one to go!

Anna and Hao were riding for already two hours and horses weren't seem to be tired from running in gallops. Anna closed to Hao.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Hao pointed the mountains.

"I think that's our destination" he looked to Anna. She seemed tired to him "are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. Just my imagination, I guess" Anna smiled slightly and looked to the sharp mountains in endless desert. She wasn't fully alright. Anna didn't know how much time passed since they came to the Room of Fire, but now she felt that the reserves of blood are at their minimums. Her sight began to blur. Horse, as if he felt that she's not well, stopped. Hao stopped as well, turning his horse around and closed to Anna.

"What's wrong?" Anna barely sat on horse's back. Hao jumped from his horse and helped Anna to climb off. He felt how her body becomes clumsy.

"I need…blood" she barely spoke out, since her strength left her completely. Hao rolled up his sleeves and bit his wrist. A blood spread from it. Hao held his wounded wrist to Anna's mouth.

"Here, it'll keep your strength" Anna turned her head from it.

"No…you…will be…strength less…"

"Go on, you'll die!" Anna couldn't do anything else, but to suck the warm blood from Hao's wrist. A sudden flow of his memories flashed through her mind: battles, fights with father, the images of his mother, a beauty with long black hair and pale face, his childhood with Yoh, escaping from home, meeting with a beautiful blonde by the ocean… Anna stopped drinking, feeling that her strength is coming back. Hao helped her to sit on a sandy ground. She looked to his eyes.

"It was you. There by the ocean, seven hundred years ago. I saw it" Hao smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I was there, but I can't fully remember. Guess blood really never lies" Anna smiled weakly to this phrase. She looked around the desert, only lighted up the red horizon where sun just sat and this view never gone, as if time stopped. Horses started to become more worried. Hao and Anna stood up from a sudden earthquake that stirred the ground.

"What's that?" Anna showed to the wall that's been rising from the mountains.

This is supposed to be the Death Storm part, right?" he asked.

"Oh shit. That's not good" Anna and Hao jumped on horses.

"Where?" she asked. Hao showed to the direction of the storm.

"If someone hunts you, make them the prey. Golden rule of werewolf's life"

"This isn't exactly the natural habitat situation" Anna said, looking to the closing sand wall.

"But we need to get to the mountains, so lets go" Anna sighed, closed to Hao and kissed him passionately.

"Just in case" she said and they both urged horses forward. These horses were obviously brave war steeds that had been trained for battles and extreme situation: they weren't afraid of the wall that could be the end of their long life. Hao and Anna didn't slow down, but just urged horses to go faster, until they reached the speed of flying. The wall was coming and two figures were coming into it. A very few meters were left, but neither Hao, nor Anna stopped. And so they collided. An impossible force struck through the bodies of the couple. The horses jumped from the ground, sinking their masters and themselves into the sandy air. Anna couldn't see anything, but she felt that they were still flying. A great roar of the sandstorm covered their hearing, making them loose the sense of surroundings. Only touching and sixth sense could help them right now to orientate in situation. Hao and Anna felt how horses returned to the ground, but everything around were still covered with sand. Horses must have felt everything better than their masters, so they slowly carried them through the storm. They've gone like this for about an hour, until suddenly everything stopped and fell in silence. Horses stopped, lowering their heads from lassitude. Hao and Anna jumped off, looking to the place where they got. It was a bottom of the mountain and if you would look up, you'd have your sight blocked by a huge sharp hill. Hao and Anna sat on the sandy part of bottom, leaning back on the rocky part. Anna panted out.

"If we'll live through this…remind me to thank them" she pointed to the horses, which were lying on a ground for some rest. Hao smiled.

"Yeah, they sure are brave" he put his head on Anna's shoulder "and I'm very tired" Anna smiled and put her head on his.

"Me too. Guess we can have a little rest, can't we?" Hao nodded, his eyelids becoming heavier. They sank into peaceful slumber, not knowing that the hardest is yet to come.

The couple slept for some time. Anna was in calm slumber, feeling nothing except peace and warmth. She didn't know how many hours passed since they got here or how much they slept. To tell the truth, she didn't care. A soft, warm and hairy thing touched her cheek. Anna didn't open her eyes; she was too tired for that. A soft snort reached Anna's ears. She opened her eyes and looked up: a complete darkness met her eyes. Only by her heat-sensing vision she understood that her horse was waking her up. She felt that Hao was gone from her side as well as his horse. Anna stood up and walked to her mare, which was becoming impatient. The blonde listened into the darkness and suddenly heard hooves closing to her from the front direction. And sure enough, Hao ridded out of the corner, or at least that's what Anna thought it was: she couldn't see anything that didn't give out heat.

"Where have you been? I was scared to death" she said to Hao with accusing voice. Hao jumped from his steed, closed to her and hugged her.

"I'm fine. When I woke up, this maze was already here, so I decided to look around"

"And you didn't trouble yourself to wake me up? That's fond of you" Anna wasn't mad at him, she just was concerned that something might happen and she wouldn't be able to help him.

"Hey, I'm fine, ok? We won't separate again, ok?" Anna nodded and looked around in the darkness.

"How we're going to make through this maze? We cannot see the walls with heat-seek vision"

"Actually, this isn't a wall. Its more like giant bushes, changing every once in a while" Anna gulped.

"What I know about mazes, is that you need to go left at first, then turn twice to right and then go straight, if it's possible. But I guess this isn't an ordinary maze" Hao nodded.

"Yeah. Guess we'll have to trust our for-legged friends again" he looked to the horses, which was looking back cleverly "they sure are brave creatures" Anna stroke her hand gently through mare's silky coat and smiled as an animal snorted softly. The couple got on their horses and walked inside the darkness of a maze.

They kept walking, sometimes hitting the dead end, sometimes ridding as quick as horses could from the walls covering into each other. After some more time (no one knew how much), Anna and Hao were completely pissed off.

"Ok, that's starting to annoy me" Anna said angrily. Well, no blames to her: no one could stay calm in this kind of situation.

"Tell me about it. Do you have a flashlight or something?" Anna checked her waist back. She drew out a small flashlight and turned it on. The beam of yellowish light pierced the air and hit the walls, made from cypresses. The ground was covered with luxuriant green grass, which looked like a carpet, laid on for the good of your shoes.

"So, where now?" Anna asked, looking around. Hao stared to nothingness for a while, his gaze stopped onto one spot. Suddenly he risen his arm and showed to the one side.

"That way" Anna flashed into it: a path between cypresses and a crossroad in the end.

"How do you know?" Hao shrugged shoulders.

"I sense it somehow" Anna nodded.

"Well now it's a good time to check are your senses working right" and so they moved towards, trying not to loose their direction. After about few hours of walking like this, Anna stooped her horse.

"Hao, look" she showed ahead. There was a light, coming from the turn. It shone brightly, comparing to the flashlight's light. Anna and Hao urged horses to its direction. As they turned, facing the light, it almost blinded. The couple ridded towards it, until they saw nothing, only light around. A warmth and light air feeling followed then. Anna opened her eyes and gasped with amazement. Now they were standing on ground, covered with thick, white clouds, everything around imbued with whiteness. Hao and Anna ridded slowly through the white world, looking around.

"Endless clouds, huh? Wonder what we will find here" Hao said out his thoughts.

"Yeah, good question. I suppose here should be this Hall of Silence somewhere"

"But this somewhere is so wide" Anna looked around. Sure enough, the white plains looked endless and not a single movement. Not even a hint about where to go or what to do.

"We don't have any choice, but to move forward. At least there are no bushes trying to turn you into sandwich" Hao smiled to her.

"I didn't know you could joke around like this" Anna gave him a teasing smile.

"Then you don't know much about me"

"Will I find out?" Hao knew this question will annoy Anna, but he liked it. He loved to be the source of her annoyance from time to time. Anna rolled eyes.

"If you'll want to. Personally, I don't mind you finding out yourself" Hao laughed.

"Would it be lots easier if you would just tell me?"

"No. That won't be any fun" she urged her horse to gallop through the clouds. Hao followed. The ridding grew into a race without finish. Both didn't feel how they just forgot everything around, forgot the difficulties they went through, all the pain, all worries… Now they were fully relaxed, since nothing tried to attack them. Anna was ridding ahead of Hao. She looked to the front and suddenly gripped the collar of a horse tight. Mare stood up on her back legs and squealed. Hao stopped at the same time. The reason they did it was a huge crater of endless cloud wall. It seemed as if there was no end of it. The couple looked to the other side: there was a giant glass cupola, sinking in the clouds. Hao looked to the crater again.

"Do you think horses can make through?"

"Don't know, but they have a better chance than we. The crater is wide" Anna turned her mare around and urged her to the maximum speed towards the crater. So did Hao with his steed. They both ridded in the same speed now. Hao and Anna looked to each other for a while and then back to their destination. They closed to the edge and horses jumped, leaving the ground. For a few moments they lingered in air, all, horses and masters, tensed, wanting to reach the other side. For a slight moment, Hao thought that they won't make it, but this fear gone since his steed's front hooves touched the ground. Anna made it as well. Horses and their masters sighed in relief, happy about the thing they just accomplished. And without turning back or other secondary thoughts, Hao and Anna ridded towards the cupola, which will change their lives for ever…


	14. Return and happiness

Hao and Anna closed to the cupola, which appeared to be bigger than first: the high of it reached about 100 feet. The couple jumped from horses and walked inside, holding each other's hands. First they walked the tunnel of glass until they reached a steel door. Anna and Hao pushed the folding doors and gasped. The sight they saw inside could take anyone's breath away: in the round space, which was tapering by going up, stood the statues or altars of all the cultures the couple saw in a lake and more. Each was given a space by the glass wall. Above these fragments, a stone slabs hung, with frescos on them. Every fresco showed the story of making of this dimension, or whatever you call it. Mostly it was about how priests or sages are making trials by magic. On one fresco was shown two rebellious horses, who were punished and turned to stone. Anna and Hao recognized them as the ones they've been riding. In the middle of the room stood a small, golden table with two golden cups on it. The table was lit up by a mystic light that came from the peak of the cupola. Anna and Hao approached it.

"I think we found it" Hao said as he looked to the cups: they were filled with blood – like substance. Anna touched the beautifully carved cup, smiling ironically.

"Funny isn't it, how your destiny lies in such a small thing" Hao nodded.

"Yeah, so, shall we?" he offered, pointing the cup Anna was still touching. The blonde nodded. They both took cups.

"Well, cheers" they clinked with cups and drank to the bottom. For a moment both stood waiting for something to happen. And so it did: a light became brighter and from all sudden, a man, dressed with ancient Japanese robes appeared in the form of a hologram. Anna and Hao looked fearfully to him.

"You have completed all trials, brave souls" he referred to the couple, looking to their eyes "I'm emperor, who created this potion. My soul guarded this place for two thousand years and now I'm finally free and happy, because I see that your hearts are pure and not selfish. This potion will turn you into day-walkers, letting you live in togetherness with the sun. I bit you both farewell and I note that when you'll answer the riddle" the man waved his hand and burning hieroglyphs appeared in the air "the path out of here will be shown to you. May the great Buddha always be with you" the man disappeared as suddenly as he appeared. Anna and Hao looked to the words written in the air. It said: _you see it every night; it shows you the path with slight light. But when the morning comes it won't disappear quickly, because it still has to show you the way. _

"That can't be the moon" Hao stated. Anna nodded in agreement.

"This has to be some kind of star, but which"

"The one that disappears last from morning sky" Anna thought for a moment. She never thought about how long every star lingers in the sky. No thought came to her mind, excpt…

"Venire. The brightest of all"

"And the most beautiful" Hao smiled to Anna. Suddenly the hieroglyphs came together, first formatting the word Venire, then – making a long path through the door and on. Anna and Hao smiled to each other. Anna jumped on Hao's neck and hugged him tight, smiling with happiness.

"We did it" she whispered. Hao kissed her with the longing.

"Yes, we did" they ran to the horses and ridded along the red, sparkling line, back to their world. It seemed that horses already understood that they're free and ran impatiently forward. Anna and Hao were too anxious to come back to their world, so they didn't stop animals. The couple closed to the beginning of tunnel and ridded into it. The darkness covered them for a moment, but next they were already seeing the other side of tunnel. They ridded out of it, finding themselves in the night – covered forest. The couple ridded on, not stopping until they reached the edge of forest, where the highway to the city started. They jumped from horses.

"Well, it's time for you both to leave us" Hao said, taking the collar of steed's head. The animal snorted anxiously.

"You've been our best companions" Anna took of the mare's collar, stroking hand through her neck "go on. This forest should be save for you" the horses hesitated for some time, but finally gone among the trees. Hao took Anna's hand.

"Come on. I always hide an extra motor bike here" Anna smirked, following him.

"That's thoughtful of you. As if every night you are walking out of big trouble with me" Hao stopped suddenly, making Anna collide with him. He kissed her hungrily and Anna answered. She felt an indescribable feeling of lightness inside her. Now nothing could ruin her happiness.

"I would like that" Hao said silently. Anna smiled to him mischievously and they both gone to the motor bike. The couple reached the city quickly: everything around seemed so strange, so…unreal. Hao drove to Anna's home. They entered the house and fell on sofa, their legs not able to carry their bodies anymore. Anna took a cell phone which she had left on a table and called to headquarters. Jeanne answered.

"Hello, Anna. How are you? You've been gone for a week" Anna popped her eyes out, but spoke with calm voice.

"Yeah. Well I'm fine. How's the things going?"

"Not good: werewolf packs continue arriving from the country's depths. We counted already few ten thousands of them. Our squads started hunting pack by pack, so not all would reach their camps, but we still can't stop them entirely"

"How about negotiations?"

"No word from Mikihisa about it: he doesn't seem to be in a mood of negotiating, but he wouldn't attack the city as well" Anna sighed.

"Ok. I'll come tomorrow night and we'll discuss this matter"

"Ok. I'll see you, then. Bye"

"Bye" Anna hung up and leaned her head on sofa's back.

"He won't negotiate, will he?" Hao asked. Anna gave him a sad look.

"No. He's so stubborn, arrogant ass. I hate people like that" Hao smiled to her.

"Aren't you afraid that I'm going to become like him one day?" Anna leaned and kissed him shortly.

"Not a whole lot" the woman rested her head on Hao's shoulder, falling to the peaceful slumber. Hao smiled, looking how her face relaxing bit by bit. He kissed her head, feeling a soft hair with his lips.

"Sleep well, my Anna" he whispered, falling asleep himself.

Anna woke up from the dream suddenly. She dreamt about herself and Hao by the sea and then something dark separated them. This dream was strange, since she never dreamt about Hao so clearly before. Anna felt a warm body cuddled by her side. She smiled to Hao's sleeping face. _Is he cute when he sleeps or what? _Suddenly she felt something strange. Or, to be exact, felt that she doesn't feel something usual to her. Anna looked to the window, which's curtain was half closed. The eastern horizon was turning grey. Anna smiled and carefully stood up, not waking Hao up. She ran silently through the room and out of the house. At that time, Hao opened his eyes and smiled.

Anna stood on the roof of her house, waiting for sun to rise completely. And so it did: the first rays touched her ankles, the risen to knees and waist. Then the warmth covered her belly, chest and finally touched her face. Anna gasped from the incredible feeling of warmth in her body, which she had forgotten long ago. Anna smiled happily to the red disk of the sun, her eyes full of tears of happiness. Anna felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist. Anna completely relaxed in Hao's arms. Now the warmth was full.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered soothingly to her ear. Anna smiled softly.

"Yeah. I couldn't imagine anything better. You, I and the sun" Hao kissed her from behind.

"I love you, my Anna" the woman gasped to these words. Yes, she did tell him this before, but love was still so…foreign to her. Nevertheless, Anna knew she loved Hao with whole heart.

"I love you too" she whispered back. They kissed passionately, as the sun risen higher and higher, waking up all city and putting to sleep the dark world which Anna and Hao just left…


	15. A day to remember

A/N: Before writting this chapter, I'd like to appologize for my updating going slower and shorter. I really lack time for writting, since I have much school work and extra Japanese studies, so I get only six hour to sleep. Sorry again. I'll try to update as much as possible.

Anna and Hao gone to the park, to take a walk. Anna was shining with happiness: at last, her deepest and greatest hopes have came true and she could enjoy everything the world ofered. The blonde looked around: it was still morning, but the park was already full of life. Here the business men and women rushed to work, a group of little gigling girls walked to school, obviously the primary. There, a young mother, pushing perambulator and smiling to her little baby, who cheerfully smiled back. The elder couple were walking slowly down the path, admiring the wakening of the city. Anna couldn't contain her happiness anymore: she smiled widely and gave a slight laugh. Hao smirked.

„You look like a baby with a new toy to play" Anna punched him to the ribs.

„I feel like that. I'm so happy, I cannot help but smile and laugh" Hao took her hand into his and they continued walking, people looking at them, admiring the beautiful couple they made. Anna and Hao walked to the bench from where they could see all the city. Anna rested head on Hao's shoulder, not stop smiling. Hao stroke his hand through her cashmere hair.

„I never even dared to dream about this kind of moment" started Anna, speaking with soft voice, which was so camforting to Hao. He inhaled deeply and blew out the air.

„You deserve so much more" he whispered. Anna looked to him.

„What do you mean?" Hao smiled to her.

„You are my princess, Anna, my angel. I want you to be happiest person in the world" Anna laughed softly and kissed his cheek.

„But I already am. I have you and I have a sun. What else do I need?" Hao hugged her tighter.

„Peace in the world?" Anna sighed, playing with Hao's chocolate hair.

„That's the thing I want so much, but i can't get. I don't know what to do about it" Hao risen her head with is fingers, making an eye contact with her.

„I'll go to my father and talk with him" Anna's eyes filled with horor.

„They'll kill you at instance. Don't you do that, Asakura!" Hao stroke his back hand through her cheek, looking seriously to her eyes.

„I won't be alone. First, I'll talk to Yoh. He doasn't agree with the battle either. Maybe we'll manage to give Mikihisa a peace of our mind" Anna shooke her head.

„I'll come with you, then. We are stronger now, so we have to stay together to be a complete strength" Hao poke her nose, making her more annoyed with Hao's inseriousness.

„You have to go and prepare your forces to the battle, if I and Yoh failed to negotiate" Anna looked angrily to him.

„I didn't say I let you to go there" Hao laughed.

„This, my love, I didn't ask. And you won't change my mind" Hao added as he saw that Anna was already opening her mouth to argue. She stood up and rammed her fists to hips.

„You. Are. Unstandable. Idiotic. And. Selfkilling." She said stopping between every word. Hao leaned forward and pulled her to him, maiking her sit on him lap.

„Hao!" Anna tryed to stand up, but Hao didn't let her go. He whispered to her ear.

„Don't be mad at me, ok?" he kissed her head „I'll come back, I promise" Anna suddenly hugged him around neck.

„Try not to" Hao hugged her back, gripping her tight.

„I'll go this evening and you'll go to the mansion. I'll contact you on my cell-phone. How does that sound?"

„Fine" said Anna, not letting him go. The woman sensed the first waves of fear traveling up her spine. She shooke them away, once again becoming calm and collected. Through Hao's shoulder she saw a couple, walking down the path, holding each others hand, not talking, but feeling each other. Anna smiled to that sight: she knew the feeling that those two felt and she was proud of it. Suddenly she screamed from surprize, since Hao lifted her and spined around in the air. Anna laughed to this act of his.

„What the hell are you doing?" she asked, as Hao carried her in his arms. He smiled sheepishly. Very not-Hao-like smile, but it made Anna laugh even more.

„Making your walk easier" Anna scoffed.

„You're crazy" Hao tickled her side, on which he was holding her. Anna gigled from tickling.

„Yes I am. I'm completely crazy for you" Anna brushed of the tear of laugh „and now I know your weakness" Hao smiled mischyveously. Anna looked to him with pretended horor.

„And what is that?" she couldn't not laugh.

„You are ticklish" he tickled her again. Anna laighed and strugled in his arms, slidding away from him. She ran quickly and Hao chased her. Anna stopped and looked back if Hao was left behind, but he rushed into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and sppining her around. Anna laughed to his actions. She felt completely happy now. Hao caught her in mid air and kissed her passionately. Anna answered the same way, not wanting to let go. But eventually, they walked back to Anna's place and once again sat by the fire. Anna couln't stop smiling sweetly as she looked to the sparkling fire and then to the window. Sun peered through the glass, not hurting her perfect, milky skin. What could be better? Hao ran his finger through her leather covered chest. Anna gave him a lustrous grin, puttig her rose colored lips on his. A passion fired up in Anna's body. She wrapped her arms around Hao's neck, pressing her body to his. Hao lifted Anna, carried her to the bedroom and both fell on black silk covered bed. The rolled over, tearing clothes from each other, both wanting to feel each other as close as possible. Anna moaned from pleasure, as Hao traveled his lips down her naked body. They rolled over again and Anna ran her finger down through Hao's chest, giving him more lustrous desires. He found Anna's lips with his and entered her mouth with his toungue, moving his hands soothingly across her back. They rolled over again and sank into each other's depths.

When the night's shadows falled down, two vehicles: a black car and black motorbike moved to the different ways from Anna's home. The car moved to towards the city's exit, while the motorbike moved to the countryside of the city. Anna was on her way to the mansion. The gate as always opened without questions and she entered the main hall. There was only few people: this fact slightly surprised Anna, since the main hall was always filled with people. In either way, Anna reached the control center, which was filled with people: in groups and by one they all rushed, reading papers, checking guns, talking on a phone or to each other. As Anna entered and headed towards the paltform, a sertain coridor appeared among the crowd, making her way to pass. She walked quickly and found Jeanne, working her hardest. She seemed tired. As white-haired woman saw Anna, her eyes filled with relief.

„Anna, thatnk gods you're here. It's been a hell while you were gone" Anna looked around and shot an eyebrow up.

„I can see that. So, how's the things going, besides mass psychosis" Jeanne formed a mad of Japan on a 3D view. All kinds of numbers and arrows appeared on it as well. Jeanne showed the group of arrows, showing the way down from northern Japan to southeastern, where Tokyo was.

„From here comes most of the packs. Our scouts report that they are finding lots of negleted caves and bunkers at that part of Japan. It was never fully scouted since there is mountain sides. It was a perfect spot for werewolves to hide from hunting" Anna sighed. She blammed herself for not thinking about other places what werewolves could use for a refuge. But now it wasn't a good time for regreting that.

„What about our forces?" Jeanne showed another group of arrows, moving mainly from southern Japan.

„All of the other caverns united under your flag" she silenced for a moment „even Ren Tao" Anna gave a slight laugh of amazement.

„That butter-brained idiot has his squads?" she asked in disbelief. Jeanne nodded.

„I was surprised by how many vampire squads and gargoyle-riders he has" Anna shrugged her shoulders.

„Oh well, it's better some help than none. Anyway, what are our ods?"

„Not that good. It's about six to one in a battle field" Anna shooke her head.

„This is how it's going to be: the squads of werewolves will join us in a battle against Mikihisa. They all are against his rule, so we have a very good opportunity to ‚make relations' with other species" Jeanne looked to her in fear and misundertsanding.

„But, Anna, in history there never ever been such a unity between two mortal enemies"

„Well there's a new chapter to be written in the pages of history. These squads are led by Hao and Yoh Asakuras, so be greatful that maybe we will be able to live in peace and prosperity under the same sun". Anna walked to the computer and opened the file, relooking the map. She looked to her cellphone's clock. It was 23:45 and not a word from Hao. _Damn it, Hao, where are you?_

Hao walked past the trees of the familiar forest. He stopped as he heard footsteps closing to him. Yoh emerged from darkness.

„At last, bother, you've showed up" he smiled sheepishly to him. Men hugged and continued walking „so, what about our plan to join Anna?" Yoh asked. Hao looked down to the ground.

„Everything's going fine. We just need to know when to transfer our warriors fromt he mountains to the countryside. How's Mikihisa?" he asked not being really interested.

„Angry. He wasn't doing anything else, but preparing battle plans for attack. He sure has something against Anna, don't you think?" Hao nodded.

„Yeah, it really seemes so"

„You have something for her too, right?" Yoh asked provokably. Hao smirked.

„Yeah I do and a lot. But this is for later stories, now, are you ready for a talk with our presious father?"

„Guess so. Let's got then" the two clones dissapeared in darkness...


	16. Union

Yoh and Hao walked through firelit corridor, all other people made them way, looking with fear and respect. The brothers pushed open the big, wooden, folding doors and walked into marble-walled room. There, around the wooden table, stood six men with Mikihisa in the middle. The table was covered with maps, papers and photos: they obviously were planning the strategy of the battle. Mikihisa narrowed his brown eyes to his sons and showed everyone else to leave. As the three were left alone, Mikihisa walked from behind the table and started:

"Hao, how courageous of you to finally show up in front of me" Hao had to controle himself from punching the man, which he, through a very shot time, learnt to hate.

"It wasn't fear that prevented me from coming here"

"Was it a stupid infatuation to that Kyouyama bitch?"

"Don't you call her like that!" Yoh and Hao shot out together. Hao looked to Yoh with amazement. Now he saw completely different person in Yoh. Not only did he join the opposition of his father, but he also protected his brother's love. _Wow. Where the hell I've been when he grew up?_

"You're against me as well?" Mikihisa eyes Yoh. Yoh's eyes became angry, his voice – husky.

"I'm against your idea of war. That's not the way to live and ruling the world isn't proper as well" Mikihisa's face became angry and confused at the same moment. His eyes shifted from Hao to Yoh.

"We came here to give you a chance of choice. We can end this war here and now" Hao smiled weakly, expressing his sarcasm "or we can all die in a pool of blood" Hao's eyes drilled Mikihisa, but his answer was obvious.

"I won't go in such negotiations. Especially with my own sons"

"If you won't, we're no sons for you anymore" Yoh said, nothingness in his eyes, which would show up in such rare times when Yoh was angry or disliked someone. Nevertheless, Hao saw that these words cost Yoh very much.

"So how's it going to be?" Hao looked cruelly to his father.

"I. Won't. Negotiate" he closed to the brothers "vampire species is not worth living on the same ground as werewolves do" Hao once again controlled his fists from punching.

"Vampires are no worse than we are. Their culture and traditions are older and better than ours. Why do you hate them so much" Mikihisa lowered his eyes, not knowing what to answer.

"You are hiding something from us" Yoh corned him with piercing gaze of his eyes "it's time to tell us, since we came to the reasoning" Mikihisa eyed Yoh and turned his gaze to Hao.

"It started with your brother…"

xxxFLASHBACKxxx

_Mikihisa and Vincent were walking through the halls of huge cave. Both men were dressed in formal gowns, making them look like two king, discussing the matters of a countries. That was nearly true. _

"_Do you think that is true?" the man with short grey hair asked, his voice silently echoing from the stone walls. _

"_The fortunetellers say that it is" the man with long brown hair answered with a sigh "and they never were mistaken" Vincent stopped and Mikihisa faced him. _

"_If that's true, we have but one choice" _

"_And what is that, Vincent?" Vincent's eyes lingered in nothingness for a while. Then he suddenly woke up and said out demandingly. _

"_We will separate them: one shall be with your cavern for ever, without truth reaching his ears" _

"_And the girl?" _

"_I'll keep her under my wing. She'll become vampire. This would be the best" Mikihisa scoffed. _

"_Don't you think that would be better to kill her?" Vincent smoke his head. _

"_No. She's important as well. I won't let the last child of noble family of Kyouyama to die" Mikihisa nodded. _

"_That settles it then. My son will be turned tomorrow at full moon. He's strong enough for that already" Vincent shook his hand and turned to leave. _

"_You won't regret not killing her, will you?" Mikihisa asked the old man. He stopped. _

"_I hope I won't. There's an old saying: you can run, but you can never hide from your destiny. I hope we're not doing bigger mistake from that of letting them be together"…_

xxxENDxOFxFLASHBACKxxx

"I didn't understand him the" Mikihisa said in lowered voice"but now I do. We have done a mistake in either case. I should have killed that girl then, but I didn't. I trusted in Vincent's senses that she can be useful. And all she did was destroying my son's life" Hao fumed inside.

"All she ever did was giving me life I never had!" he wanted to charge to Mikihisa, but Yoh stopped him.

"I knew you would meet again, no matter what. Your destiny was written in your blood. So go on, get out of here. You both have nothing to do here anymore" Yoh and Hao looked to each other. Yoh let go of Hao and they both turned away from a person they once called father…

Two brothers gone out of the cave unstopped, although they expected Mikihisa to do something.

"Kinda hard to swallow, huh?" Yoh asked Hao as they walked to Hao's car. He nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll cope with that. I just wonder how Anna will take it" Yoh shrugged shoulders.

"Well, from all I've heard and saw of her, she would act quite calm" Hao laughed and, catching Yoh by neck, he rubbed his back head.

"Hey, no fair!" Yoh tried to punch Hao, but he leaned from him fist.

"Hey, Yoh? Thanks for being my brother" Hao said sincerely. Yoh smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, those seven hundred years were wonderful. I couldn't imagine a better brother" they both walked to Hao's car and drove towards the city.

Anna sat by her computer, looking to the clock every minute. _Damn it, Hao! Where the hell are you!_ Bill approached her.

"Miss Anna, could I have a word with you" Anna nodded, leaning back in her chair and looking to him.

"There are two werewolves that drove here. They claim to have come in peace" Anna stood up.

"Lead them here. It must be brothers Asakuras" Bill nodded and walked out of the room. Anna sighed in relief, knowing that nothing bad happened to both of them. A door, through which Bill just gone, opened once more: this time seven men walked in, two completely identical to each other, whit four surrounding them and with Bill in front. The group walked to the platform and stopped in front of Anna. Hao gave her a slight smile, obviously feeling uncomfortable in the middle of vampires' crowd. Anna gave each brother a serious look.

"How did it go?" she asked coldly, but Hao noticed a worry in her eyes.

"Mikihisa doesn't agree with negotiations. You know him: if he persists, he does it to the end" Anna nodded.

"Yes. What about his forces?"

"He's summoning a huge army" this time Yoh spoke. He obviously knew more about it" I don't know when exactly, but he's going to attack the city from all directions" Anna sighed. That wasn't good news.

"Well, we'll have to…"

"What are the werewolves doing here?" a sharp voice flew across the room. Everybody looked to the source of it: Ren Tao stood in a doorway, looking furiously to the brothers. Yoh and Hao smirked as one.

"Wow, that hot-headed idiot's still here" Yoh started with sarcasm in his voice.

"I thought he's already hiding in mountains. Not that he doesn't have to do it now with that haircut" Ren's cheeks grew red from anger.

"Why you!" he began to charge towards the brothers with his kuan-dao (A/N: or whatever you spell it), but Anna stopped him in a middle.

"Chill out, Tao. They are my guests and allies, so be polite" she enjoyed this annihilation of Ren's proud: slightly saying, she hated him anyways. When Ren collected himself, Anna turned to the crowd, which was watching the entire scene.

"For this final battle, vampires and werewolves will fight along, for no species are to be better or worse than another. If somebody disagrees, they can leave right now" no one moved, not even Ren, although his gaze was killing "good. Soon, the battle will begin, so be ready for any moment. Destiny's with us" she risen her katana. The crowd answered the same, lifting their hands or shotguns.

"Destiny's with us!" they shout out. Anna turned around and smiled to the brothers.

"Welcome to my world" she greeted them cheerfully.

"What a hospitality of yours" Yoh laughed out loud. Anna smiled to him.

"Yeah, we know how to greet guests" suddenly Jeanne approached them. She looked worried. Anna asked:

"What's wrong?"

"No answer from Lyserg's squad for about three hours. I think something might've happened to them" Anna looked to Bill, who was standing nearby.

"Bill, send Caleb's squad to check it out" Bill nodded and ran to fulfill orders. Anna turned back to Jeanne.

"Lyseg's squad is too well-trained. They cannot be in big trouble" she tried to believe in what she said. Jeanne nodded and turned around, sitting by the computer. Anna turned back to the brothers.

"Werewolves?" Hao asked. Anna nodded.

"No doubt. I would be surprised if not" she looked to Yoh, who couldn't tear his gaze from white-haired woman. Anna looked to Jeanne, sitting by computer and then to Hao, who winked to her.

"Hey, Romeo, wake up" he whispered in his air. Yoh laughed nervously and turned red. Anna laughed sincerely.

"Jeez, Yoh, you're so predictable" she said, still laughing. Hao smirked to him.

"Yeah, my little brother wasn't tough nut for me when it comes to lying"

"Ok, that's enough of embarrassing me" Anna and Hao laughed once again and all three left the room. They walked outside to take a breath of fresh night air.

"Can you believe we are on the same side?" Yoh asked.

"Few days ago I wouldn't even have thought of it, but now…"

"Everything's possible" Hao ended Anna's thought. The three stood in the yard, admiring the brightness of the stars…


	17. The battle begins

A/N: So, this is the answer to KagomeAnna's question: I don't know. It's just so happened that Mikihisa always associated with 'a bad guy' to me. I can't tell why, it's just my imagination, that I cannot fully control…lolz!

Fields, surrounding the forests, were extraordinary beautiful: the endless green of grass dazzled sight every time you looked at it, no matter day it was or night, the fields remained endlessly beautiful. But defiantly not today: today they were turned into endless battlefield. From the northern side, packs of werewolves, mountain giants and gargoyles were gathering in a single army. From the southern side, armies of vampires, gargoyle-riders, men and sorcerers were moving into open from a thick forest. What was interesting was that with vampires' side moved werewolves as well. This battle was just as strange as it was great. At the front of vampires' side marched Anna and Hao. Yoh was in the forest, with reserved squads. In front of werewolves' side marched Mikihisa, dressed with his battle kimono and shielded waistcoat. Three leaders stopped about three steps from each other, their front lines at safe, ten feet distance from each other. Hao, Anna and Mikihisa exchanged furious looks.

"We can still end this without blood" Hao started. Mikihisa scoffed.

"Not if one vampire will walk this earth" Anna gave him icy gaze, which sent chills up Mikihisa's spine.

"You are the most disgusting leader I've ever knew. The hell with you Mikihisa" she said coldly. Mikihisa nodded and turned to his army. Anna and Hao ran back to the place where Jeanne and front squads stood.

"Everyone ready?" Anna asked. Jeanne nodded.

"Yes"

"Ok, then, with my signal, unleash hell" the blonde turned to Hao "I figured your brother can be trusted, right?" Hao smiled.

"I would trust him with my life" Anna gave out a sigh of relief.

"Nice to hear" she looked to where an endless army of Mikihisa was starting to move towards them. Hao too looked that way.

"It's going to be ok" he said. Anna smirked to him.

"You're just saying that or you really believe it?" Hao laughed.

"I believe in it alright" he kissed Anna lightly "shall we?" Anna nodded and took a wooden bow from one of the soldiers. Then the same guy gave her an arrow, which she lit up in fire. Anna aimed towards the sky and shot out a sparkling stick. Everything's stopped for one moment: Mikihisa's army froze, listening silently. Suddenly the ground began to shake; a sound of a thunder pierced the air. Vampires' army suddenly parted and made large corridors. Huge balls of fire appeared in those corridors, rolling towards the other army. Werewolves didn't have enough time to move aside, so the roaring fireballs hit them, causing chaos in the front lines. About twelve fireballs rolled from the hill, until the assault stopped. Then the front lines of vampires charged towards the enemy. Anna shot another burning arrow to the sky: in another moment, shots heard in the distance and bullets with silver nitrate pierced the air, flew past vampires' squads and hit the werewolves' front lines. Many soldiers fell from these shots, quickly turning back to humans and dieing. When it was left about three feet from armies to collide, Anna shot a third arrow to the sky. This time, a cavalry of ten black-leathered dragons rose from the forest and flew towards werewolves' army. Mikihisa stood in surprise of those amazing creatures, but instead of being afraid, he smiled to himself.

"Why you insidious bitch. I like the way you imagine war" he watched as the front lines collided with each other and the slaughter began. He nodded to his soldier: the brawny and dangerous looking guy nodded back and walked into the crowd. After few minutes, a pack of furious, manticore – like creatures charged towards the fighting area.

"Learn to focus your forces on a ground" he mumbled under his breath.

Anna, on the other side of the front, saw how manticore – issue creatures attacked her soldiers. She ordered secondary front to attack, sending gargoyle – riders along. Not much time passed as her forces began to push werewolves to their own grounds. Anna sent another two fronts, this time adding the sorcerers' squad after them. Hao looked behind his back to the forest, where, he knew, Yoh is hiding.

"Be patient. We are not in such a big trouble" Anna said as she saw where Hao is looking to. He nodded.

"I know, but I just have this bad feeling about Yoh" Anna looked to the direction forest.

"Don't worry. It's going to be ok" she put her hand on Hao's shoulder and they both turned around to the battle field. The moon was full, so they could see everything as on a plate. Anna turned to Jeanne.

"Send more gargoyles' riders. Order them to attack the western wing. It's unprotected anyway" Jeanne nodded and followed orders. Anna took a deep breath and felt a smell of warm blood already coming here. The woman shook her head.

"Something's wrong. The smell of blood shouldn't come here so fast" Hao nodded in agreement.

"You're right, it's not usual even when the wind is blowing this way" he looked down to his feet and suddenly jumped from the ground. Anna looked down as well and gasped in a sight she saw: the grass under her feet was covered in blood.

"What the…" a sudden scream was heard from other side. People around drew out their weapons and aimed them to the ground. Anna let out a scream of amazement as well: a blood covered arm raised form the ground and grabbed her by leg. Anna drew out her katana and cut of the arm: it fell down, shrank quickly and disappeared with a sizzle. Other soldiers were doing the same thing, cutting the arms over and over again.

"This must the witchcraft of risen death" Hao said, as he cut another arm with a silver sword, which had a form of one - sided feather. Since Hao couldn't change into his werewolf form anymore, he used the weapons he leant to use long ago.

"Not good. But they're not hard to defeat. Why?" Hao cut of another arm.

"Because the craft is not strong enough: werewolves' don't have such strong witches as you do" Anna found Jeanne.

"Jeanne, run to the eastern side and tell them to attack at full strength. We'll join in later" Jeanne nodded and disappeared in the crowd, cutting of a bloody arm from time to time. Anna looked to Hao.

"We gotta go. We have Mikihisa to destroy" Hao nodded.

"Yeah, but what about Yoh" Anna looked around and found Bill. She approached him.

"Bill, run to the forest and tell Yoh Asakura to attack at his will and make it fast" Bill only nodded and ran to the direction of forest. Anna sighed and she and Hao walked towards the open battle field to make one last stand against their mortal enemy…


	18. Meeting the fate

Mikihisa saw how Anna and Hao moved towards his front. He was waiting for this movement. Mikihisa nodded his confidant and turned back to the battle field: Anna and Hao were now at the open battle, half of their army fighting as well. A sudden sound, as if something was falling, pierced the thin air. Everybody froze for a while and looked up: something huge flew through the dark sky and fallen, immediately firing up, onto…forest. Hao and Anna shot at the same time:

"YOH!" they both ran as quickly as they could, but the fires were seizing more and more trees. A dragon appeared above them and the couple jumped, holding on its giant legs. As dragon brought them to the forest, Anna and Hao jumped right into the flames: everything around was burning and the air was filled with smoke. Anna and Hao separated, looking for Yoh. Hao ran to another edge, where fires haven't yet reached with its dreadful tongues. To his relief, there laid Yoh, still breathing, but heavily wounded. Hao lifted him from the ground and started looking for a way to go back to the open field. Smoke made his sight hazy, but Hao walked on, not stopping. Few times the flames almost cornered him, not giving Hao a chance to escape, but he was quicker than fire: Hao would simply jump up, above the flames or he would lean from the fires. The man finally reached the edge of the forest and brought his brother to the medical outpost: there, doctors, with Tamao ahead (she turned to vampires side along with Yoh and Hao), were already waiting for them. Jeanne ran in, when Hao laid Yoh's flabby body on a folding bed.

"Are you both ok?" she asked anxiously. Jeanne had few scratches and blood stains on her body, but no heavy injuries.

"Yeah. What about Anna? Did she come back?" Hao remembered how they separated.

"No. I thought she's with you" a horror grew in Jeanne's face. Hao ran from the white tent. The fires seized all of the forest now, trees falling down, making explosions. Hao wanted to run to look for Anna, but Jeanne stopped him.

"No! If you'll go there you may not come back at all!

"But I can't leave her!" Hao hesitated: Jeanne's words made some sense, but his mind was too clouded now to think clearly.

"She will come back! If she won't, she's not Anna Kyouyama" Jeanne wanted to convince herself as well, more than effect Hao from doing a suicide. Jeanne looked other way and gasped from amazement.

"Hao! Look!" she showed. Hao looked to that direction and his mouth fell open…

At the other side of front, Mikihisa was admiring the fire. He knew that there was his beloved son Yoh, but he too betrayed him, so now there was no difference if they both die or not: the most brilliant thing would be if all three would burn in flames. He saw how Anna and Hao ran to the burning forest and now, as he saw that Anna didn't come back, he was smiling with triumph. But his triumph wasn't allowed to endure: as he suddenly saw an amazing sight, he could help, but stare there: two coal-black horses, one with blonde woman on its back, jumped out of the forest in which a huge explosion just emerged into air…

Hao stood in amazement: Anna and horses, which he recognized as same from the quest, landed on a ground and headed their way, farther away from the fire. Anna closed to Hao and Jeanne and jumped from the horse.

"What? Buried me already?" she asked sarcastically. Hao smirked to her.

"Who wouldn't have? You've scared us to death!" Anna laughed and stroke her hand through horses' black coats.

"If it would them…" Anna started, but Jeanne cut her off.

"Don't say it, please. It's enough we were worried about Yoh" Anna nodded.

"How is he?"

"Not good, but he'll live through" Hao looked seriously to Anna "we need to go" he showed to the battle field. Anna nodded and looked to Jeanne.

"Gather all the forces and order them to attack: the werewolves are withdrawing bit by bit, so we need to crush them fully"

"Understood" Jeanne said and ran away. Hao suddenly pulled Anna close to him and kissed her roughly.

"For one moment, I thought the worst" he said as they broke off.

"Hey, I won't leave you like this, ok?" Anna touched his lips.

"Ok" he whispered and hugged Anna once more. Then they got onto the horses, their army behind them. Anna turned around and faced her soldiers: the strangest sight was that not only were vampires and gargoyles, sorcerers and other kinds of creatures, but werewolves, witches and other creatures that never would ever have joined her if not Hao and Yoh. This kind of sight made her proud of her and Hao's with Yoh followers that they've chosen a right side and that she gets to be by their side. Anna inhaled deeply.

"This is our final battle. After that either we have a freedom of life, or we are to be hunted for our choice. No matter what will happen, know that I've never fought beside such a great soldiers, I'm proud of that" she raised her katana "destiny is with us" a thousand voices flew into night air, calling:

"DESTINY IS WITH US!" Anna and Hao turned their horses around and urged them to gallop. Hao looked to his steed and then to Anna's mare.

"This is going to be like old times" he said. Anna smiled back to him.

"Good point. I liked those times…And Hao" she silenced for a while "I love you"

"I love you too" he said and they both and ridded to meet their fate, with an army behind them, running to meet their fate as well.

Mikihisa saw how vampires' army marched into his with full strength. He didn't have any other choice:

"Soldier, order everyone to attack. We have to hold our positions" the soldier ran away and disappeared in crow. Mikihisa turned into his werewolf form: it was huge; about three times bigger that human body, black brawny body raised from the ground. Mikihisa's eyes were also clever, not with that clouded fierceness that was in others' eyes. Mikihisa howled with a long and loud howl: other werewolves followed his example and charged into the battle.

If you looked at this sight from the air, you could say it was a collision of two big tides: both fronts mixed and only one difference was visible: Mikihisa's army was all wearing red and Anna's – black. That was possible to distinguish one from another. The final battle was so fierce and fast, that everybody, who had clothes on them, was soaked with blood: who with foreign, who – with their own. Anna was slashing with her blades through every enemy she had in her way, not leaving a single moment for opponent to figure out from where the death was coming. Hao fought the same way, making his way through enemies with furious blasts of his sword: no one fought with greater courage and savageness then Hao and Anna. Except, maybe, Mikihisa. He made his way through to the blonde woman he was so determined to destroy: not only she was a danger to Mikihisa's ruling over, but she corrupted and seduced both his sons. That was enough reason for him, doesn't mater that it was far away from the truth. At least about Yoh and Hao. Mikihisa closed to Anna, who had already noticed his presence. They circled each other for a while, then Mikihisa attacked furiously. Anna repelled the attack and struck back. But Mikihisa caught her arm in mid-air, Anna struck with other arm, but the werewolf caught it as well, then her suddenly released her other arm and thrust his claws into her belly.

Anna gasped with pain: she never felt something like that: a sudden sharp pain in her stomach was something she wasn't prepared for. But just as the pain came in, it disappeared and all that Anna felt now was just something inside of her. Anna looked down to the wound and then back to Mikihisa, whose eyes were already triumphing. She gave out a cruel laugh:

"You didn't think you can defeat a day-walker this way, did you?" she took Mikihisa's hand by wrist, another hand reaching for his throat. She made Mikihisa kneel before her and slowly turn back to human, since he was almost out of air. Hao closed the fighting couple from behind: his eyes caught with Anna's wounded belly, but the horror in them appeared only for a moment as he saw that she was full of strength. Anna rammed her gaze into Mikihisa's eyes, their faces now inches from each other.

"Why! Just tell me that, why?" she demanded. Mikihisa painfully breathed out the words.

"Because you were the best" he gulped hardly "and because…" he looked up to Hao "my son loved you too much" Anna gasped. She now understood what was that darkness that prevented her from remembering her and Hao together. It was the same darkness, that covered Hao's memories of her. Anna looked to Hao for one moment, hesitating about her next movement. Hao found it hard to agree about what she's about to do, but he knew one thing: or love, or eternal running. Nevertheless, the tears collected in Hao's eyes. _I'm sorry father, but this is for the liberation of your soul… _The rain started to pour down as Hao nodded to Anna, pain in his eyes. Anna sighed and thrust her katana into Mikihisa's belly. The man shot out loud, making everyone around stop and look at them…

It seemed as if time stopped then and only the rain showed that the Earth continued turning. Mikihisa died slowly by Anna's feet, bloodstream rushing from his wound. Hao squealed to his father's body and took of a golden necklace: the symbol of their family. _I'd rather remember good days, dad. _The followers of Mikihisa circled them and looked to Anna and Hao in fear. The couple looked to each other and the eyed the crowd. Hao spoke:

"The battle ends here. Everybody is fee to go wherever they like" nobody moved at first, but then the crowd began to scatter. Anna looked around: many wounded were begun to carry to medical tents. She saw that many wounded were enemies and they've been helped by her own followers. Only now Anna understood how stupid and pointless this battle was, just like this war. She sighed to the sight, opened around her. _What a pointlessness this was, but lucky it's over now. _Hao closed to her. They started to walk back to the tents as one thing happened: one that they didn't yet expect, but one they've been waiting all horrible night…


	19. A new life

As almost all wounded were carried into safety, the sun began to rise. Although it was deadly to vampires, they weren't unprepared: about ten soldiers in each side dug an installation into the ground and pushed red buttons on it: from two sides formed a laser and from it risen a shield with UV filter, that protected everyone from the sun's rays. Anna and Hao stopped and turned eastwards. Horses approached them, tapping their snouts to their shoulders. Anna and Hao stroke through their necks, making them snuffle from pleasure.

"Anna! Hao! Hurry!" a voice called. The couple turned to that way. Jeanne ran to them and panted out.

"Anna…the sun…" Anna smiled to her.

"It's ok, Jeanne. It won't hurt me anymore" Jeanne looked with amazement.

"What? But…"

"Go. Soon it will start" she showed into the sky, already turning green, followed by soft yellow and red. The sight was magnificent. Jeanne didn't understand much, but she turned around and ran towards the shield. Hao hugged Anna from behind.

"Look, Anna. Look at your new life" he turned her to the eastern horizon, which was turning lighter and brighter "you are free" he whispered to her ear. Anna relaxed in his arm completely, whispering back.

"And I thank you for that" she kissed him lightly "you have brought a sun to my life".

The golden disk of the sun rose from the fields, illuminating the couple. Jeanne watched them two, not believing in it. Yoh walked to her, his arm patched up. He smiled to the beautiful sighed of his brother and Anna lit up by the first rays of morning sun. Jeanne's cheek was crossed by a diamond tear.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yoh asked, concerned. Jeanne shocked her head, brushing away the tear.

"Nothing. It's just when I look at them I keep wandering will I ever get to feel the sun" Yoh smiled to her.

"Of course you will" he said. Jeanne looked at him, stunned.

"How? I have no idea how Hao and Anna done it"

"Nor do I" he smiled wider to her, making her smile long. Yoh's sheepish smile could make anyone smile along "just believe in it. Maybe one day you'll be able to look at the sun not from behind the shield" Yoh's words didn't make ant sense to Jeanne, but somehow they comforted her, made her not feel so helpless. She kissed Yoh in the cheek before running away.

"Thank, Yoh"…

Xxx Two months later xxX

A blonde woman stood by an ocean, gazing into the fiery sunset. She was beautiful: porcelain pale skin, golden hair, black onyx eyes, slim and perfect figure. She wore a pair of black, linen pants, a black, tight, linen blouse with diamond-shaped decollate, beautifully revealing her full breasts. She also had black – jeans jacket and a pair of black knee-high riding boot to protect herself from wind and cold. A black mare snorted impatiently behind the blonde. She turned around and smiled to the fine she-trotter.

"Soon, Atari, soon" mare calmed down for a while and blonde turned back to the sunset. She didn't hear how another horse closed to her, whit a man on it. This man had long chocolate brown hair, dark brown, smirking and caring eyes and well-built body. He wore a pair of black baggy pants, a sleeveless black T-shirt, black heavy boots and long, black leather coat. He silently jumped form his steed, which was about to snort, but the man put finger on his lips.

"Don't ruin surprise, Isamu" he whispered so silently, that even a wisp of wind was louder. Then the man closed silently to the frozen beauty, standing on sand. He quickly wrapped her around waist and swung in the air. The blonde gasped from surprise 

"Hao! You scarred me to death!" she shot as the brunette man swung her in mid – air. As he caught her in his arm, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his passionately. Hao smiled.

"That's the way to express anger. I think I might get used to this way, Anna" the blonde laughed.

"This is going to be a very rare time" Hao stood her on the ground, not releasing her waist and Anna not releasing his neck.

"Everything's fine?" she asked. Hao smiled and nodded.

"Better then I've expected. Yoh and Jeanne are going to take care of everything"

"So we can go?" Anna asked anxiously. Hao smiled and kissed her.

"Yes" Anna laughed sincerely. A big heaviness of her to rule over the clans have been taken away, just like from Hao "Have you found where?" the men asked. They've been thinking about it every since the battle was over. Anna smiled.

"Yeah. The mountains of Osorezan" she hugged him tighter and whispered into his ear "a perfect place to rise the child" Hao gasped and looked deeply into her eyes. _Did she just say…?_

"Really?" he asked, shocked from such remarkable news. Anna kissed him lightly.

"As true as it can be" Hao lifted her and turned around in air. He didn't feel so happy, except when he got to be with Anna. Now, their family was fuller and will be completed.

"So, shall we?" Anna showed to the horses, which were snorting and digging the sand impatiently, waiting for the journey. Hao smiled and kissed her again.

"Whit greatest pleasure" they both ran to the horses and jumped on them. Anna took one last glance at the sunset and ridded away, knowing that a new life had just started for her, Hao and their love's fruit…

THE END

A/N: Hurray! I've done it. Jeez, that was hard. Anyway I thank everyone who reviewed this fiction of mine. Thanks to simmie, KagomeAnna, love4hao, Cole Adams and so on. Thanks, guys, you've been a big pushing forward! I will not post for about a week, since I'd much like to sleep more than six hours, but anyway, I'll give you the summaries of my stories that I've been thinking of posting. Lot's of thanks!

Time changes everything. Anna and Yoh are engaged, but one thing happens: they're going to be separated for four years, since both of them chosen to go to different universities. Four years is a long time. What will Anna be like after she sees Yoh after a long time? Not to mention his brother, which was gone away as well…HaoxAnna!

How can you mend a broken heart? Anna is seventeen years old and has been transferred to another school where she meets Ren Tao, who introduces her to a street life of shamans. Not only Anna meets new people, she meets the one who will recover her soul from a tragic past…


End file.
